Hell and Kill
by Lotelemna Nullame
Summary: Au bout de deux ans, la solitude pèse, même pour une solitaire comme moi. Être la seule humaine en vie au monde devient vite insupportable. Et pas question de mourir si c'est pour rejoindre les Marcheurs. Pourtant, m'habituer à la présence de cet homme débarqué de nulle part, ce dénommé Kili qui prétend être un Nain de je-ne-sais-où, s'annonce plus dur encore que de survivre...
1. Introduction

**Et oui, nouvelle fic, encore dans l'univers de Tolkien.  
><strong>**Bien entendu, rien de ce qui vient de la Terre du milieu n'est de mon fait, tout droit appartient à J.R.R Tolkien.**

****J'ai essayé de résister à la tentation, mais c'était trop fort !  
><strong>J'espère que mon manque de volonté vous plaira =P**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

**Kill**

Il n'avait plus conscience d'être. Il avait perdu la conscience de soi. Il avait plus conscience d'autrui, de celui qui se trouvait face à lui, que de lui-même. Il ressentait son épée non pas comme un prolongement de son bras, l'outil de son combat, uniquement comme une intrusion dans le corps de l'autre. Il ne voyait rien de chacun de ses petites victoires remportées à chaque instant, juste la défaite de ses adversaires. Il ne savait plus qu'il se battait pour préserver sa vie, il ne prenait connaissance que de la mort qui prenait tour à tour ceux qui se présentait devant lui. Il n'avait pas conscience du temps qui se prolongeait, s'étirait autour de lui, juste du défilement de ses ennemis.

Un Orc. Un Orc. Un Warg. Orc. Orc. Warg. Orc monté sur un Warg. Warg. Orc. Orc.

Le seul instant de lucidité qui brisa son inconscience personnelle fut la vive douleur qui traversa son bras gauche, alors qu'une lame grise et sale s'enfonçait dans ses chairs. Il enfonça machinalement son épée dans le corps du porteur. Une victoire de plus. Un adversaire de moins. Un cadavre de plus sur le champ de bataille. Il reprit le cours de son combat. Il ne ressentait déjà plus la douleur, comme si elle était partie au loin, comme si ce n'était pas à son corps qu'elle s'était ancrée. Il avait déjà sombré de nouveau dans l'ignorance de soi la plus totale.

Droite. Gauche. Devant. Droite. Gauche. Droite. Gauche. Devant. Devant. Gauche. Droite.

L'espace lui-même n'était plus déterminé par l'espace en soi, juste par ses ennemis, ses alliés, les corps étendus à ses pieds. Plus de race non plus. Plus d'Elfes, d'Hommes ou de Nains. Juste les Orcs et les Wargs. Que ceux qu'il fallait tuer. Le reste n'était rien.

Les seules exceptions étaient le corps derrière lui, percé de lance, le Nain de l'autre côté de ce corps étendu derrière lui. Cette barrière entre eux deux, ce trait d'union qui les rassemblait dans leur lutte, dans leur oubli de soi. Soi n'était rien contre lui, rien contre eux. Son monde concret, conscient, se résumait à eux. Son oncle percé de lance, qu'il ne savait s'il était mort ou vivant. Son frère, qu'il ne pouvait dire s'il était encore debout ou non. Sa seule certitude : devoir lutter pour lui, pour eux.

Si eux disparaissaient, son univers s'effondrait. Être lui ne rimerait plus.

Orc. Warg. Orc. Orc. Orc. Orc. Warg. Orc.

Droite. Devant. Gauche. Droite. Devant. Droite.

La flèche.

* * *

><p><strong>Hell<strong>

_J'ai la tête qui éclate, je voudrais seulement dormir. M'étendre sur l'asphalte, et me laisser mourir. Stone, le monde est stone._

Plus que la musique qui s'éleva dans la chambre, se fut le grognement sourd, plaintif et exaspéré qui me tira de mon sommeil. Il y eu du mouvement à côté de moi, le matelas s'enfonçant tandis que le corps étendu tout contre moi s'agitait, tirant la couette.

_Je chercher le soleil au milieu de la nuit. Je sais pas si c'est la terre, qui tourne à l'envers. Ou bien si c'est moi, qui me fais du cinéma, qui me fais mon cinéma.  
>Stone, le monde est stone, <em>

Je pris mon temps pour ouvrir les yeux, laissant le réveil chanter. J'étais fatiguée. La nuit avait été mauvaise, trop courte comme d'habitude. Au dehors, le jour commençait tout juste à s'éclairer. L'horizon rosissait peu à peu. Dans quelques instants, le soleil sortirait, et il serait temps de se lever. Mais je voulais encore profiter un peu, juste un tout petit peu. Me lever pour une fois après lui.

_J'ai plus envie de me battre, j'ai plus envie de courir…_

Comme à son habitude, la patience d'Eddy arriva à son terme à cet instant de la chanson. Il se retourna dans le lit, me faisant face. Je ne le regardais pas en face, mais je savais que lui me fixait de ses yeux chocolat, sans doute avec son éternel air blasé. Comme tous les matins. Une truffe humide et froide vint se glisser sournoisement dans mon cou.

- Ed ! grommelai-je en repoussant doucement le museau de la main.

Il se redressa brusquement sur ses quatre pattes et poussa un aboiement impératif. Avec un soupir, je me décidai à m'assoir à mon tour et tendis la main vers le portable posé sur la table de chevet.

- Tu n'aime vraiment pas cette chanson hein ?

Le berger australien émit un petit jappement pour toute réponse.

- Moi je l'aime bien, dis-je simplement.

Je l'aimais bien cette chanson oui. Surtout les paroles et la voix de la chanteuse. Je ne me souvenais plus son nom d'ailleurs. Mais je connaissais les paroles par cœur. Eddy ne les aimait pas lui. C'était pour cela que j'avais choisi cette chanson pour réveil. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me lever. Autrefois, le soleil rentrant par les fenêtres suffisait. Je vivais à son rythme, me levant avec le jour, me couchant avec lui. Il m'a ensuite fallu un réveil. Quand ça n'a plus suffit, j'ai tenté de changer de musique. Jusqu'à ce que je découvre l'effet que celle-ci avait sur Eddy. Lui-même se chargeait de me réveiller désormais, afin que je coupe cette chanson qu'il détestait tant.

Je comprenais un peu pourquoi il ne l'aimait pas. Moi je l'aimais de plus en plus.

Avec un soupir, je m'extirpai des draps. L'air été frais, la nuit n'avait pas été trop étouffante. Le jour ne serait peut être pas trop chaud aujourd'hui. Du moins je l'espérais pour sortir. Eddy sauta à son tour du lit, atterrissant et glissant sur le parquet ciré de la chambre, comme d'habitude. Je pensais que depuis le temps, il aurait compris. Mais sans doute le faisait-il encore et toujours car il savait que chaque matin, il m'arrachait un rare sourire.

Rapidement je retirais mon t-shirt trop grand et le jeté sur le lit défait, avant d'enfiler un débardeur gris et un short noir. Je m'habillerais pour sortir plus tard. Avant j'avais pas mal de choses à faire ici.

J'eu à peine ouvert la porte qu'Eddy fut déjà dans le long couloir, plongé dans l'ombre. Mis à part dans ma chambre, je laissais toujours les rideaux et les volets fermés. Je passais devant les portes successives des chambres inoccupées. Combien y en avait-il déjà à cet étage ? Trois il me semblait mais je n'en étais plus sûre, en plus du dressing et de la salle de bain. Au second étage, il y en avait quatre de plus et une autre salle d'eau. Et ce n'était que l'aile ouest. La seconde partie du manoir, je ne m'y rendais pas souvent, hormis après les sorties. À l'origine il y avait une petite salle de réception, un home cinéma et je ne savais plus quoi.

La pierre de l'escalier en colimaçon me parut froide sous les pieds. J'aurais du mettre des chaussettes. Le marbre blanc de la cuisine ne me parut pas plus chaud. Il faisait toujours frais au rez-de-chaussée. Sans allumer de lumière pour en pas gaspiller l'électricité, je me dirigeai vers le frigidaire quasi vide, en sortis une bouteille de lait frais tiré d'hier, avant de sortir d'un des nombreux placards un paquet de céréales. Avec un regard critique, j'avisai la date limite de consommation. Elle serait bientôt dépassée. Comme quasi tout ce que j'avais dans mes réserves. Enfin bon… tant que les paquets n'étaient pas ouverts, c'était encore assez consommable. C'était ce que mon père m'avait souvent répété.

Je servis un bol de céréales à Eddy, que je recouvris de lait. Il n'aimait pas ses corn flakes secs. Je sortis d'un autre placard une tablette de chocolat, en cassé deux carrés. Eddy était déjà à mes pieds, me suppliant du regard et secouant la queue.

- Tu savoure ce coup-ci, le prévins-je. C'est le seul de la journée alors ne le gobe pas d'un coup.

Il me fit son regard blasé. J'aurais parié qu'il était prêt à lever les yeux au ciel. Je lui donnai son carré de chocolat noir. Il le prit de mes doigts avec sa délicatesse habituelle, mais l'avala avec sa voracité éternelle. Je soupirais en secouant la tête. Tant pis pour lui s'il ne savait pas savourer son plaisir du jour. Je glissai mon propre morceau de gourmandise sur la langue et le laissai fondre, le suçant de temps en temps tout en me dirigeant vers le tableau des tâches quotidiennes. Derrière moi, Eddy se bâfrait déjà, engloutissant le petit-déjeuner. J'avais eu beau m'échiner à l'éduquer, il resterait toujours un mufle gourmand.

Le travail à effectuer au manoir aujourd'hui ne changeait pas de la veille. Traire Marguerite, ramasser les nombrils de Vénus qui parsemaient les murs d'enceinte du domaine, récolter les feuilles de pissenlits et en donner une partie aux lapins. Je me ferais encore une fois une salade ce midi. S'occuper des poules, ramasser els œufs. Récolter les fruits rouges et en faire de la confiture pour les conserver, récolter les légumes dans le parc, tout arroser, faire le tour des collets et s'assurer que tous les pièges autour de la muraille étaient toujours actifs. Et aussi vérifier les pièges à souris et à rats dans la grange. Le couple de chouettes effraie qui s'y était installé faisait du bon boulot, mais je préférais garder un œil sur mes récoltes.

Avec un nouveau coup d'œil critique, j'examinai le thermomètre accroché au mur puis le ciel, que je voyais à travers la porte vitrée. Il n'y avait pas un nuage. Même si la température n'était pas encore très élevée, si le soleil donnait aujourd'hui, il allait vite faire chaud. En plein mois de juillet, c'était normal. Mieux valait profiter de la fraicheur du matin pour sortir. Je n'aimais pas spécialement le faire peu après être levée, mais ça valait mieux. Toutes les autres tâches, je m'en occuperai cet après-midi.

- Ne mange pas trop, dis-je à Eddy. On sort juste après.

Il leva le nez de sa gamelle et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Il fait frais pour le moment. Vaut mieux aller avant les grosses chaleurs.

Avec un soupir, il prit encore quelques céréales en bouche, avant de venir se poster devant la porte.

- Non, pas maintenant, je n'ai pas fait ma ronde.

Au regard qu'il me lança, je compris qu'il valait mieux que je me dépêche de la faire en ce cas. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Quelle diva ce chien ! Je pris une bouchée de céréales, saisis l'arbalète accrochée à côté de la porte et le carquois qui allait avec, avant de sortir de la cuisine. Je passai dans la salle de billard et la bibliothèque sans y prêter attention et grimpai quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier qui menait au chemin de ronde. Le mur d'enceinte, accolait à la bâtisse principale, n'était pas très haut. Pas plus de deux mètres cinquante. Mais il était large et épais. Il renfermait en lui l'hectare de terrain qui encerclait le manoir et n'avait aucune entrée, hormis le portail de l'aile sud qui débouchait sur la cour.

Eddy collé à mes pas, je fis le tour du parc, scrutant aussi bien l'extérieur que l'intérieur. Dehors, il n'y avait pour mouvement et bruit que ceux que généraient quelques oiseaux. À l'intérieur, Marguerite était dans son enclos, paissant déjà tranquillement. Ses pies étaient enflées. Je ne devais pas trop tarder à la traire après la sortie.

Il n'y avait rien de particulier dans le verger ou le potager, rien autour des clapiers, rien dans la serre ou dans le parterre de maïs que je faisais pousser. La partie boisée du parc était tout aussi tranquille. À un moment, Eddy leva la truffe au vent, mais ne se mit pas à grogner. Il devait avoir capté l'odeur d'un gibier. Scrutant les bois de l'autre côté du mur, je vis une biche passer rapidement avec son faon entre deux arbres. Je baissai mon arbalète. Je ne m'en prenais pas à une mère et son petit.

Une fois l'inspection terminée, je retournai dans la cuisine et laissai Eddy filer dehors, avant de prendre moi-même mon petit-déjeuner, réfléchissant à la sortie d'aujourd'hui, un plan des environs sous le nez. J'avais fait une liste des choses à prendre absolument ce jour là, même si je récupérerai tout ce qu'il me serait possible de prendre. Les villes, les hameaux et les bourgades les plus proches étaient barrées d'un croix rouge. Je grimaçais.

- La plus proche où je peux encore aller, c'est là, dis-je tout haut en pointant pour moi-même le lieu sur la carte. J'ai déjà fait les abords, il va falloir que je m'enfonce plus dans la ville.

Entendre ma voix me faisait toujours du bien. Eddy ne me répondait que par des jappements, des grognements et des aboiements. Pas de quoi faire une discussion très constructive. Seule non plus je ne pouvais pas entretenir une conversation, mais au moins entendais-je des mots, des phrases.

Je terminai rapidement de manger, avant de monter dans le dressing du premier étage. Là, je gardai mon débardeur, mais retirai mon short, avant d'enfiler une tenue intégrale de paintball. Le tissu épais et prévu pour résister à un parcours commando en plaine nature était idéal. Une excellente protection. Ensuite, je fourrai dans un sac des gants de motard, le masque de paintball, une écharpe et une cagoule. Dans la chambre voisine, j'allais récupérer un revolver muni d'un silencieux, que je glissai dans un holster d'épaule, glissai dans mon sac un fusil à pompe à canon scié et nouai à la taille une ceinture à laquelle était suspendue un katana.

En passant par la cuisine, je récupérai l'arbalète et le carquois empli de flèche en carbone, le passai dans le dos, récupéra les clés suspendu à un crochet et sorti enfin. Eddy vint immédiatement me retrouver. Il n'avait pas l'air enchanté, plus résigné. Mais son regard était déterminé. Je lui passai une main rassurante et pleine de gratitude entre les oreilles, les lui grattouillant doucement.

- Tu es prêt ?

Il me regarda fixement. Oui.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas mettre ta protection ?

Il prit aussitôt la direction de la cours, dans laquelle attendaient une grosse camionnette blanche et un pick-up noir, au pare-buffle cabossé et rouillé. Je me dirigeais automatiquement vers ce dernier, jetai mon sac au pied du siège passager, tandis qu'Eddy s'installait à la place du mort. Je montais côté conducteur et mis le contact. Il y avait encore plus des trois-quarts du réservoir d'essence. J'avais fait le plein à la dernière sortie. Je ressorti de l'habitacle et allait ouvrir, arbalète à la main, le lourd portail de fer forgé qui obstruait l'entrée. Je revins au véhicule, le sorti, et refermé le portail avant de revenir m'asseoir devant le volant.

L'angoisse habituelle me prit. Distraitement je caressai l'arbalète posée aux pattes d'Eddy. Il posa une patte sur ma main, penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Je sais, faut y aller, soupirai-je.

Avec un soupir, je lançai la voiture dans l'allée, vers un monde vide et mort.


	2. The Dead didn't walk!

**Hey, hey, hey ! =D  
>Qui veut sa ration de viande avariée, putride et encore en activité ?<br>J'espère que vous ne lirez pas en mangeant. Non pas que ce chapitre soit gore ou autre, mais il n'est pas non plus top pour l'appétit XP**

**Un grand merci à Waina, Sacrock et NVJM pour leurs reviews, et merci à ceux qui ont ajouté cette humble intro en follow ou fav =)**

**Waina :** Non tu ne rêve pas ^^ J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur =) C'est en cours ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'ai pas abandonnée pour _Hell and Kill_ ;)

* * *

><p><strong>The Dead didn't walk!<strong>

**Kill**

Un flash blanc l'aveugla alors que la douleur pulsait dans son corps. Le champ de bataille disparut de son champ de vision. Il eu conscience d'entendre crier son nom, mais la seule réponse dont il fut capable fut un cri.

Après un instant de flottement, son corps lâcha et s'effondra dans la lumière blanche qui toujours emplissait sa tête. Ses genoux heurtèrent le sol. Et à travers l'étourdissement de la lumière blanche, il sentit que ce n'était pas la terre molle, imbibée de sang, du champ de bataille ou un corps caparaçonné et mort, mais une surface dure comme la pierre. Le choc ébranla son être, ravivant la souffrance de ses chairs transpercées.

Il tomba sur le côté. Sur le sol dur, la tige de la flèche se brisa dans un craquement, un cri, les plaques de son armure tintèrent étrangement. Sa tête heurta une surface râpeuse, rugueuse, qui lui arracha le cuir chevelu et cogna durement son front. Comme un marteau cogne une enclume, la faisant sonner, vibrer. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent.

Sonné, abattu, il resta à terre, yeux fermés. Attendant avec effroi et résignation le coup fatal. Maintenant qu'il était à terre, qu'il avait lâché son épée gisante à ses côtés, rien ne retenait les Orcs de l'achever. Plus rien pour empêcher la mort. Son oncle était tombé avant lui. Peut-être mort. Son frère, s'il était encore debout, n'aurait pas le temps de le sauver. C'était déjà un miracle qu'aucun cimeterre ne l'ait cueilli lors de sa chute.

Puis le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles se tut. Sa tête lui faisait mal, pulsant au rythme de son cœur encore battant. Mais il put prendre conscience du silence de mort qui planait autour de lui. L'air qu'il respirait était si vide de bruit que c'en était assourdissant après le vacarme des combats, les clameurs des combattants et les hurlements des wargs, le tintement des armes.

Ahuri par ce silence, il ouvrit un œil indécis. La douleur qui pulsait derrière son crâne brouillait sa vue, s'ajoutant à la sueur acide agglutinée à ses cils. Tout ce qu'il put percevoir à travers le brouillard, ce fut le sol sous lui, qui s'étendait devant lui, vide de corps et vierge de sang. Pas de jambe cuirassée d'Orc sous le nez. Il laissa retomber sa paupière, avant de cligner plusieurs fois pour chasser cette brume. Lorsqu'il eu enfin une vision plus claire de son environnement, il resta un instant immobile, interdit. Où était-il ?

Outre la disparition du champ de bataille, il se retrouvait dans un lieu totalement inconnu. Il n'était non seulement plus au pied de la Montagne solitaire, mais ce qu'il voyait autour de lui lui était tout à fait étranger. Il n'était pas dans une mine, alors que le ciel s'étendait au dessus de lui. Ni dans la forêt, la plaine, la montagne. Rien à voir avec les villes des Elfes ou des Hommes qu'il avait par le passé traversées. Ce qui l'entourait… n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait vu jusque là. À tel point qu'il n'aurait su comment décrire ces choses étranges qui se trouvaient devant lui. Mais il jugula un accès de détresse et d'angoisse quand la question du comment il était arrivé là effleura ses pensées. L'abrutissement du choc, de la perte de sang et les vestiges de ta transe qui l'avait guidé dans la bataille lui permirent de garder la tête froide et de ne pas paniquer malgré la situation. Un Nain seul et à terre était une cible facile. Son oncle le lui répétait souvent.

Posant une main sur le sol noir et étrange, qui n'était ni de terre ni de pierre, il se redressa lentement sur son séant, avant qu'une vive douleur ne l'immobilise. Il porta ses doigts à la plaie d'où s'écoulait un filet de sang et qui imbibait le tissu de son pantalon. Il ne restait de la flèche plantée dans sa cuisse qu'un moignon de tige brisée qui dépassait légèrement, la pointe ancrée profondément dans ses chairs. Face à l'hémorragie, il pria Mahal qu'elle n'ait pas atteint l'artère. L'entaille au niveau de son avant-bras répandait déjà bien assez de sang comme ça. Lorsqu'il fut tout à fait assis, ce fut de son cuir chevelu que descendit une coulée chaude et poisseuse, qui vint engluer ses yeux.

La tête lui tourna. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Maladroitement, hâtivement, il déchira des bandes de tissu malgré ses mains tremblantes. S'il l'avait vu user de bandes aussi sales, Oïn aurait hurlé au sacrilège et lui aurait demandé à quoi ses conseils avaient servi. Mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Tant bien que mal, il banda son bras blessé, usant de ses dents pour nouer le bandage. Son front, il ne pouvait rien faire avec une seule main valide. L'exultation des combats refluant, la douleur devenait de plus en plus vive et l'angoisse le gagnait.

À nouveau, il reporta son regard sur cet environnement étrange. Il semblait être dans une ville, au beau milieu d'un axe de circulation ou d'une ruelle. Mais les bâtiments qui se trouvaient tout autour étaient si… étranges. Aucun n'était fait de pierre ou de bois. Des arbres perçaient le sol noir, emprisonné dans un grillage ridicule. Et surtout, d'énormes objets métalliques étaient immobiles. On eu dit d'étranges boîtes sur roues. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait en dire.

Mais le plus inquiétant dans cet endroit, c'était l'air d'abandon, de ruine qui régnait. Et l'odeur de mort. Il s'élevait un parfum lourd de chair en décomposition, qui lui tapissait la langue et le palais à chaque inspiration.

Sentant un danger planer, il tendit la main vers son épée, la saisit tant bien que mal dans sa main qui perdait de sa force, et s'en servit pour se relever. Il dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de parvenir à se remettre sur pied. Il étouffa un cri lorsqu'il pesa sur sa jambe blessée, mais tint bon. Il ne devait pas retomber. Il devait rester debout, prêt à se battre. Même s'il se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement. Même si la tête lui tournait et qu'il avait l'estomac au bord des lèvres. Il se sentait faible et malade. Il ne savait pas où il était, ni comment il y était arrivé. Même si cette question le taraudait et l'angoissait, il ne pouvait pour le moment pas s'y attarder. Pas tant qu'il ne serait pas en sécurité.

Mais y repenser chassa le peu de sang froid qu'il parvenait à conserver. Une fois debout, le souffle court, haletant, le corps tremblant de fatigue et de douleur, il eu une vision plus large de cet univers inconnu. Il ne pouvait voir l'horizon, obstrué par des bâtiments immenses, là-bas, visibles au bout de la rue. Il ne reconnaissait absolument rien ! Même le jour ne semblait pas être le même. Alors que la bataille avait duré toute une journée d'automne, ici le jour était levé depuis peu et l'air était chaud. Mais où était-il ? Comment avait-il put quitter aussi brusquement le champ de bataille ? Alors qu'il se battait, avec…

- Fili ! s'époumona-t-il malgré son souffle court. Fili !

Tournant sur lui-même, manquant retomber, il scruta partout autour de lui. Aucune trace. De son frère, de son oncle ou de ses compagnons.

- Oncle Thorin ! FILIIIIIIIIIIII !

Sa voix se brisa quand lâchèrent ses cordes vocales. Mais plus que cela, ce fut le bruit derrière lui qui le fit taire. Faisant brusquement volte-face en se rattrapant en usant de son épée comme d'une canne, il découvrit, sortant d'une rue adjacente, un homme…

Non, pas un homme. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il semblait de la même taille que lui, un Nain, alors qu'il avait clairement la carrure des humains… C'était sa démarche. Elle avait quelque chose de non-naturel. Pesante, lente, maladroite. Sa jambe trainait derrière lui. Et puis son corps, tordu. Son bras, manquant. Et sa peau… verte et gonflée par endroit. Comme de la viande putride, moisie dévorée par les asticots. Cet homme était… Non impossible !

Les morts ne marchaient pas !

Mais toujours était-il qu'il s'élança vers lui de sa démarche de macchabée ambulant dès qu'il le vit. Dans un sursaut de force et de vigueur, il parvint à redresser son épée à bout de bras, à se maintenir debout sans soutien. Il sentait de nouveau la fureur du combat rugir dans ses veines, accouplée à la terreur. C'était bien un mort qui se tenait devant lui !

Il l'accueillit d'un coup d'épée au niveau de la gorge. Dans un bruit de succion, un craquement, la tête vola et le corps s'effondra. Lui aussi, emporté par l'élan de son épée. Il tomba à genou. Un vertige le cloua sur place et, combiné à la pestilence qui se dégageait du cadavre, lui souleva l'estomac. Il ne put retenir une bile âcre qui vint lui brûler la gorge et vomit. Cela lui fit mal. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis le matin et le combat avait été long. Il n'avait plus rien dans l'estomac.

Il resta là un long moment à vomir, et même lorsque plus rien ne sortit, il ne bougea pas, attendant que les haut-le-cœur cessent, et que son estomac arrête de se contracter et de se retourner. D'une main tremblante, il s'essuya les lèvres. Son regard se troublait de nouveau. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Ce devait être ça. Sinon, comment expliquer que la tête, pas loin de là sur le sol étrange, bougeait ? Il pouvait voir la bouche sans lèvre, aux gencives pourries et aux dents noires s'ouvrir. Le seul œil encore dans l'orbite, blanc et vitreux, le fixait. Il en était certain. Lorsque la tête claqua des dents violemment, il se rejeta en arrière. La douleur lui saisit toute la jambe et il se retrouva étendu sur le dos, incapable de bouger. Il avait trop mal pour ça.

Non. Un cadavre, qui pourrissait depuis au moins plusieurs semaines pour être dans cet état, ne pouvait pas marcher ! Une tête coupée ne pouvait pas bouger ! Par Aulë, où était-il ? Comment une sorcellerie pareille était-elle possible ? Même les contes des jours sombres, que lui racontait Balin quand il était enfant, n'étaient pas emplis de choses aussi… contre-natures et terrifiantes !

Et Fili, et Thorin ? Où étaient-ils ? Avaient-il eux aussi été emmenés dans… dans ce cauchemar ?

Oui, ce devait être ça. Ses blessures lui avait fait perdre connaissance sur le champ de bataille et il était en train de faire un mauvais rêve. Un très mauvais rêve.

Mais la douleur dans son bras, sa jambe et son crâne était bien réelle. Et son affaiblissement aussi. Il ne se sentait plus capable de se relever. Son pansement de fortune était imbibé de sang. Son visage en était couvert et sa jambe était parcourue de fourmillements inquiétants. Elle s'engourdissait. Il ne pourrait pas se relever.

Non. Il ne devait pas rester là. Il devait trouver un abri, un refuge. Il ne savait pas où, mais il ne pouvait pas rester à couvert. Encore moins dans son état… et dans un endroit où il pouvait y avoir d'autres morts ambulants. Celui qu'il venait de décapiter s'était jeté sur lui. Les autres en feraient de même.

Mais au lieu de se lever, il resta étendu là. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il n'en avait plus la force. Il sentait son cœur pulser dans sa poitrine, jusque dans chacune de ses plaies. Il sentait son sang s'écouler. Lentement, ses doigts se desserrèrent malgré lui et lâchèrent la garde de son épée. Il avait froid, malgré l'air qui se réchauffait. Il avait sommeil. Il était si fatigué.

Fermant les yeux, il se laissa aller à somnoler. Dormir. Juste un peu. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas lutter contre le sommeil qui le gagnait.

Même lorsqu'il entendit un son étrange, semblable à un rugissement, suivi d'un cri suraiguë et inhumain.

* * *

><p><strong>Hell<strong>

- Eddy arrête ! J'ai l'impression de te torturer. Allez arrête ça !

Eddy geignit de plus belle. Couché sur le siège passager, tête entre les pattes, il me lançait des regards suppliants. Tout ça parce que j'avais mis le _Requiem_ de Mozart. C'était un beau morceau pourtant… les voix étaient pures, harmonieuses et l'orchestre était fabuleux.

Eddy se redressa brusquement et se mit à hurler à la mort. Chaque fois que les chœurs s'élevaient dans l'habitacle, il levait la truffe vers le toit et couvrait le chant d'un hululement retentissant. Avec un soupir, je pressai le bouton _eject_ et récupérai le CD. Aussitôt, Eddy se tut, battant fièrement de la queue. Distraitement, roulant lentement, je changeai pour mettre du Jacques Brel. Mais plutôt que de laisser défiler les chansons, je les fis sauter une à une jusqu'à arriver au titre _Le dernier repas_. Piteux, Eddy se recoucha et se boucha à nouveau les oreilles de ses pattes.

Avec un petit sourire, je me concentrai sur la route. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir. Quelques voitures perdues au milieu de la route de ci de là. Elles ne m'intéressaient guère. J'avais essayé de les siphonner il y avait de cela plusieurs mois, mais quelqu'un était déjà passé avant moi. J'avais tout de même récupéré des pièces sur le 4x4 rouge que nous venions de doubler. Les kilomètres continuèrent de défiler tranquillement au fil de la voix profonde et emplie d'émotion de Brel. Eddy et moi nous mîmes à chanter haut et fort sur _Au suivant_. Ça faisait du bien de combler le silence. Mais les voies de circulation devinrent plus larges, les voitures abandonnées plus nombreuses et les habitations s'alignaient de plus en plus serrées de chaque côté de la route.

Lorsque la ville devint trop proche à mon goût, je ralentis. Je ne roulais déjà pas vite, pour économiser le carburant, mais je descendis jusque sous les 30 km/h. Les débris sur la route devenaient plus nombreux et difficiles à contourner avec le monstre que je guidais. Et puis il fallait faire moins de bruit. Pas trop de bruit. Pour ne pas les attirer. Les villes avaient été abandonnées depuis le temps. Ils avaient migré vers les campagnes et les forêts, là où il y avait les animaux, de quoi se nourrir. Mais il en restait quand même toujours plus ou moins. Surtout dans les grandes villes.

Cette ville là était grande. Trop grande à mon goût. Des immeubles de plusieurs étages s'alignaient pour donner le centre. Des routes à double sens entrecoupées de feux éteints, bourrées de voitures couvertes de crasse, aux vitres brisées pour certaines, toutes immobilisées et rongées peu à peu par la rouille. Des barricades érigées à la hâte, des tentatives de blockhaus. Là, un immeuble recouvert de plastique déchiré volant au vent. Un des premiers bâtiments mis en quarantaine. Un des seuls. Tout était allé trop vite pour qu'il y en ait beaucoup d'autres, ici comme ailleurs. Bizarrement, la nature commençait à reprendre ses droits. L'herbe perçait le bitume par endroit. J'aperçus même un lapin filer dans un immeuble à l'approche du pick-up. Suicidaire. Les villes étaient un nouveau terrain pour les plantes, mais encore trop dangereux pour les êtres de chair et de sang.

À côté de moi, Eddy s'était redressé et était à l'affût. Je ralenti encore et baissai légèrement la vitre pour qu'il puisse entendre et exhaler l'air extérieur. À un instant, je fis un arrêt. Mon compagnon avait redressé la truffe, humant avec insistance. J'avais le doigt sur le bouton pour refermer la fenêtre et le pied sur l'accélérateur. Mais il rentra simplement la tête et me considéra d'un regard signifiant « rien à signaler ». Nous reprîmes notre route, lentement. Lorsqu'enfin nous arrivâmes devant une des dernières pharmacies de la ville que nous n'avions pas encore visitée. Eddy renifla à nouveau. Et grogna.

Je ne pris pas la peine de chercher. Nous n'avions qu'à aller dans un autre quartier. Mais c'était trop tard. Ils nous avaient entendus.

Plusieurs Marcheurs sortirent des bâtiments environnants. Sans perdre de temps, je débraillai et reparti aussi vite que possible. C'est-à-dire pas à plus de 60 km/h pour ne pas faire rugir le moteur. C'était de toute façon suffisant pour les semer. En revanche, si je faisais trop de bruit en conduisant, il y avait de fortes chances que plus loin, ces maudits zombis se regroupent et bloquent le passage. Ils n'étaient pas assez intelligents pour réfléchir à ça, mais leur stupidité pouvait parfois être mortelle.

Rapidement, nous les semâmes, sans créer devant nous un bouchon de chairs mortes. Eddy et moi étions tendus, mais pas inquiets. Tant que nous étions dans la voiture, nous ne risquions pas grand-chose. Il aurait fallut qu'ils nous immobilisent totalement pour casser les vitres et le 4x4 avait assez de chevaux sous le capot pour défoncer un mur branlant de mort-vivants sur plusieurs mètres. Mais mieux valait rester tout de même prudents. Et surtout ne pas attirer l'attention avant de sortir.

Nous allâmes jusqu'à une grande place et nous garâmes au beau milieu. Nous n'en avions pas le droit, mais qui s'en fichait ? L'endroit nous offrait une place à découvert. Pas une bonne idée quand on voulait passer inaperçu, mais nous avions un champ visuel large et dégagé. Si un zombi approchait, Eddy le repérerait directement et nous pourrions repartir.

- Tu fais le guet ? lui demandai-je tandis que je sortais de derrière mon siège un annuaire et une carte de la ville.

Eddy jappa doucement, avant de se placer bien droit sur son siège, scannant la zone avec attention.

Je le gratifiai d'un sourire. Pas de caresses pendant les sorties pour ne pas le déconcentrer. Je me penchai sur la liste des pharmacies locales. La plupart étaient désormais barrées. Quasi toutes avaient déjà été vidées des médicaments intéressants depuis longtemps, et pas par moi. Il fallait dire que lorsque la panique avait commencé, tout le monde s'était rué dessus. Mais il fallait tout de même tenter ma chance. J'avais besoin de médicaments pour moi-même mais aussi pour Eddy. Surtout des antibiotiques. Et il me fallait aussi des antiseptiques et des antalgiques, il ne m'en restait plus beaucoup. La situation n'était pas critique et je ne manquai pour le moment de rien, mais je préférai ne pas tomber à court dans une situation où j'aurais put en avoir besoin.

Je me décidai pour une autre pharmacie, hélas de l'autre côté de la ville. Nous fouillerions les maisons alentours pour éviter de s'exposer à plusieurs reprises et ne pas prolonger la sortie outre-mesure. Le jour commençait à chauffer. Il fallait se dépêcher.

Au moment où je relevai les yeux de ma carte, Eddy laissa un grondement sourd fuser en avertissement. Plusieurs Marcheurs étaient en vue. Ils ne nous avaient pas encore repérés. Le moteur était coupé et ne faisait pas de bruit, les vitres légèrement teintées nous dissimulaient à leur mauvaise vue. Heureusement que ces saletés pourrissaient avec le temps qui passait et le manque de nourriture. Leur nombre baissait et ils semblaient devenir de plus en plus lents et stupides.

Je mis le contact et attendis un instant que les morts-vivant devant nous se retournent, avant de se diriger lentement et gauchement vers nous. Lorsque j'enfonçai l'accélérateur, ils se mirent à courir sur leurs jambes pourrissantes et instables, et vinrent d'eux-mêmes à la rencontre du pare-chocs. J'accélérai pour les envoyer au loin ou les faire passer sous les roues. Si je pouvais leur écraser le crâne, ça ferait moins de malheureux dans cet état. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de détester ces choses qui ne cherchaient qu'à me bouffer et avait complètement détruit mon univers. Mais bon dieu, j'avais encore plus pitié des personnes qu'elles avaient été avant de mourir et de se relever. Personne ne méritait ça. Personne.

Nous traversâmes la ville sans autre incident. Lorsqu'un Marcheur se trouvait sur la route, j'accélérai pour le renverser le plus fort possible, avant que les balais des essuie-glaces ne nettoient le pare-brise.

Mais je dus de plus en plus accélérer. Tant pis pour le bruit, je n'avais pas d'autres choix. Étrangement, les Marcheurs se mirent à sortir de toutes parts. Ils n'étaient pas encore très nombreux, mais tous semblaient avoir décidé de se dégourdir les jambes, devenaient plus actifs. Normalement, ils restaient dans l'état de stase dans lequel l'absence de stimulus les plongeait. Ils erraient d'ordinaires comme des somnambules, sans but. Là ils étaient tous tournés vers le même point. Comme si quelque chose les avaient réveillés et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers sa source.

J'accélérai encore pour les chasser de ma route.

Eddy tourna son regard vers moi, même si je ne lui fis pas face, trop concentrée sur la route.

- Oui je sais, ce n'est pas normal. Il doit y avoir eu une biche ou quelque chose comme ça qui a traversé la ville, et ça les a réveillés.

À son grondement, je sus qu'il n'y croyait pas. Moi non plus, mais je ne voyais pas d'autre explication.

Sur un autre kilomètre, il y eut une éclaircie et nous ne croisâmes aucun autre mort, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à un croisement. Tout droit, à plusieurs centaines de mètres, un autre zombi. À gauche et à droite, encore loin eux aussi… beaucoup de Marcheurs. Trop à mon goût. J'appuyai le pied au plancher. Le pick-up fonça dans un vrombissement tonitruant.

Le Marcheur en face était seul. Malgré le bruit du moteur, il ne releva même pas le regard. Il avançait résolument, comme obnubilé vers le centre de la route. Pressé, comme un mort qui a trouvé de quoi manger. Agité comme un mort qui a senti l'odeur du sang. Ce ne fut qu'alors que je découvris, au beau milieu de la voie, le tas sombre et inerte vers lequel le zombi se dirigeait. Ce pouvait être n'importe quel morceau de viande encore un peu fraîche, un animal mort depuis peu… Mais je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

La logique aurait voulu que j'accélère encore, pour rouler sur ce tas sans subir de décélération et renverser le Marcheur par la même occasion. Non, pas la logique, l'instinct de survie. L'instinct n'avait rien de logique, il était impulsif et brutal, il nous faisait commettre des choses que la logique n'aurait put accepter. Et peu importait les conséquences sur l'instant, tant qu'il nous permettait de nous en sortir. Les regrets étaient toujours pour plus tard, si regret il y avait.

La survie avait ses raisons que la raison n'entendait pas.

Ce fut la logique qui me fit écraser brusquement la pédale de frein. L'arrêt fut tel que le véhicule continua de glisser sur ses roues brusquement figées, dans un crissement de pneus irrités par le bitume. Jusqu'à s'arrêter à une quinzaine de mètres du mort et du tas. Eddy, qui avait suivi son instinct et était descendu du siège pour se planquer sous la boite à gant, ne souffrit pas trop du choc. Je n'eu pas ce genre de chance, la ceinture stoppant net mon élan. Le manteau épais de paint-ball et les diverses protections qui me couvraient amortirent le choc et réduisirent la morsure de la sangle sur mon torse. Mais lorsque je retombai au fond de mon siège, je sentis à la première inspiration une douleur sourde dans le sternum.

Quelque peu ahurie, ce fut la vue du Marcheur qui s'était détourné vers nous qui me fit réagir. Le crissement suraigu du freinage l'avait figé dans son mouvement. Les sons violents et stridents avaient parfois cet effet sur les zombis. Mais ça ne durait jamais très longtemps.

J'eu à peine le temps de défaire ma ceinture de sécurité et de saisir mon arbalète que déjà il se précipitait à nouveau vers le tas étrange. Je ne pris pas le temps de me couvrir intégralement. Je ne me protégeai pas : automatiquement, je sortis de la voiture, pris une demie seconde pour caler l'arbalète sur la porte, et tirai.

La flèche alla se planter droit dans la tempe du Marcheur. Alors que ses griffes et ses dents putrides étaient à moins d'un mètre du tas. Il s'effondra sur le côté, définitivement HS.

Eddy sortit aussitôt du véhicule. Il s'approcha de la chose malgré mes appels. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en approche. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Un zombi ne se serait pas jeté de la sorte sur un morceau de viande morte. Il fallait qu'il y ait encore un peu de vie dedans pour que ses appétits anthropophages l'éveillent à ce point. Et c'était un sang frais que je découvris à terre, en petites flaques, et qui traçait un parcours jusqu'au tas.

Eddy se retrouva juste à côté et se mit à le renifler. Plutôt que de gronder et de fuir, il releva la truffe et se mit à aboyer, remuant la queue.

Je sentis le souffle me quitter. J'avais eu un espoir. Sans quoi je n'aurais pas freiné mais… était-ce possible ? Mon cœur se serra, un nœud dans mon ventre se noua.

Mais je me secouai. Il y avait d'autres Marcheurs qui convergeaient vers ce point. J'armai un nouveau carreau, puis je franchis les premiers mètres en abaissant rapidement la cagoule et le masque de paint-ball sur mon visage, avant de redresser mon arme. Ce que je découvris finit de me couper le souffle. Même la douleur dans ma cage thoracique me semblait irréelle en cet instant, car elle impliquait que je ne rêvai pas. Devant moi, il y avait non pas un simple tas. Mais un homme. Couvert d'une armure.

Eddy me considérait avec une pointe d'enthousiasme, trépignant sur place. Il avait trouvé un homme. Pointant ma prochaine flèche vers son cœur, je donnai un léger coup de pied dans une de ses jambes. Pas de réaction. Lentement, je baissai l'arbalète, m'agenouillai à ses côtés en retirant un gant du bout des dents et glissai deux doigts dans son cou, pressant la jugulaire. Je sentis un pouls, faible et irrégulier… mais un pouls. Il était en vie !

Une joie immense et invraisemblable s'empara de moi au point que je me laissai tomber à genou à côté de lui. Il était en vie. Je venais de trouver une autre personne vivante. Depuis près de deux ans… deux ans que je n'avais plus vu personne. C'en était presqu'insensé !

Ma joie mourut aussi vite qu'elle avait jaillit. Il était en vie. Mais pour combien de temps ? Il était blessé. Gravement à la vue du sang qui tâchait ses habits et les pansements grossiers qui couvraient certaines plaies. Il ne survivrait peut-être pas.

Et qui me disait qu'il n'avait pas été mordu par un zombi avant de s'effondrer à terre ? Juste à côté de lui, une épée. Pas loin, un autre corps pourri décapité, la tête à moins d'un mètre qui agitait ses mâchoires. Il allait peut-être devenir l'un d'eux.

Et… même s'il survivait, même s'il n'avait pas été mordu et ne devenait pas un mort-vivant… Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de le ramener chez moi. Je n'avais pas l'intention de tout perdre en refaisant une seconde fois la même erreur. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le moindre risque. Je remis le gant et tendis la main pour récupérer le carreau planté dans le crâne du mort. Il se libéra de la cervelle en décomposition et de l'os avec un bruit écœurant. Je raccrochai la flèche aux crochets sur l'arbalète, refusant de la glisser dans le carquois avec les autres. Je la nettoierai avant.

Eddy compris mon intention. Il se mit à gémir, puis à aboyer.

- Chut ! Tu vas attirer encore plus de zombis !

Il se tut, mais au regard qu'il me lançait, il n'était pas d'avis à laisser ici cet homme. Il devait comprendre pourtant ! Il savait pourquoi je ne pouvais pas !

- Eddy, on ne peut pas prendre de risque. Et si cet homme se retournait contre nous une fois soigné et essayait de…

- _Help… me. Please._

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, c'est une salope égoïste qui pense à sa propre survie avant celle des autres x)<br>****Oui c'est une barge asociale et sociopathe. Maintenant, reste plus qu'à savoir si oui ou non elle le laisse crever ici.  
><strong>**Ce serait si simple pour elle et tellement plus drôle pour nous ! ^.^**


	3. Who are you?

**Bon, à la demande de plusieurs d'entre vous, je poste le nouveau chapitre plus tôt que prévu ^^**  
><strong>Mais je tiens à prévenir que je n'ai rien en réserve pour la suite, donc le prochain chapitre risque de tarder un peu avant d'arriver -.-'<strong>

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews =)**  
><strong>La réponse au Guest se fait à la fin du chapitre ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Who… who are you ?<strong>

**Kill**

Ouvrir les yeux. Il devait ouvrir les yeux. À tout prix.

Il avait ignoré le bruit étrange et strident, s'enfonçant dans le sommeil. Mais il n'avait put ignorer la sensation humide et froide qui s'était insinuée dans son cou, suivie d'un aboiement qui avait paru lointain. Il n'avait put ignorer le coup donné dans sa jambe blessée, même si, perdu trop loin dans la fatigue, son corps avait refusé de réagir malgré la douleur. Il n'avait put ignorer les doigts qui étaient venus presser sa gorge.

Ce n'était pas un mort qui marchait. Ce ne pouvait pas non plus être un Orc. Sans quoi il l'aurait simplement tué.

Frénétiquement, il lutta pour revenir à la conscience. Il le devait. Il devait se réveiller et voir. Montrer qu'il était encore à la limite de la conscience. C'était sa seule chance de s'en sortir. Même s'il ne savait pas qui était là, tout près de lui. Tout valait mieux que de rester là, vulnérable et incapable de se battre. Tout plutôt que de mourir là, seul, tué par un mort errant.

Les aboiements reprirent de plus belle, claquant cette fois sous son crâne comme des coups de tonnerre. Se réveiller, ouvrir les yeux, il pouvait le faire ! Il le devait !

Une voix étouffée coupa court aux aboiements. Elle était étrange. Il ne comprit rien de ce qu'elle disait. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer dessus. Il y eu un silence, durant lequel il lutta pour ouvrir les yeux.

La voix reprit, et au ton, même si ses paroles sonnaient étrangement, il sut que s'il ne faisait rien, il était condamné. Une peur viscérale le saisit. Il ne voulait pas être abandonné ici, pas mourir ici, pas comme ça. Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Tenir la promesse faite à sa mère !

La terreur qui enflait en lui s'échappa de ses lèvres en un souffle faible, suppliant.

- Aidez-moi… je vous en prie.

Il y eu un mouvement brusque à côté de lui, et il entendit le déclic d'un mécanisme que l'on enclenche. Enfin, il trouva la force de soulever ses paupières. Sa vision était plus trouble que jamais. Il dut refermer les yeux et cligner pour chasser le brouillard. Mais lorsque ses yeux, encore voilés, se posèrent sur la silhouette qui se tenait tout près, il eu un élan de panique.

Une silhouette intégralement noire se dressait au dessus de lui. Pas une seule parcelle de peau n'était visible. Pas même le visage, caché derrière… derrière un masque noir comme jamais il n'en avait vu, mais qui lui rappelait terriblement les monstres des histoires de son enfance.

Il tenta un mouvement, mais son corps ne put que se tendre vers l'arrière, sans parvenir à bouger. La douleur le paralysa dans un gémissement pitoyable. Même s'il avait put se mouvoir, il ne l'aurait de toute façon pas retenté. Aussitôt, la créature qui le dominait pointa sur lui une étrange arbalète.

- Qui… qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il, sa voix mourant à peine eut-elle franchi ses lèvres.

Il n'eut pas la force d'attendre une réponse. Il avait déjà trop combattu l'inconscience. Il se sentit directement emporter dans les ténèbres, sans pouvoir lutter cette fois ci.

* * *

><p><strong>Hell<strong>

Qu'avais-je fait ?

Qu'avais-je fait ? Qu'avais-je fait ? Qu'avais-je fait ? Qu'avais-je fait ? Qu'avais-je fait ?!

Poings crispés sur le volant et dents plantées dans la lèvre inférieure, je tremblai. Je ne parvenais pas à contrôler mes nerfs à vif, qui m'électrisaient toute entière. Sous le regard inquiet d'Eddy, je tendis une main frénétique vers la boîte à gant. Sans quitter la route des yeux, je l'ouvris et fouillai jusqu'à en sortir une sucrette. Je déchirai le papier d'un coup de dents avant de verser le sucre dans la bouche. J'aurais soif mais peu importait. Avec le stress que je sentais courir dans mes veines, je n'aurais guère tardé avant de m'effondrer. Je ne pouvais déjà pas me le permettre en temps normal, moins encore alors que j'étais sortie et au volant.

Resserrant les deux poings autour du volant, prenant le temps de laisser fondre le sucre sous ma langue pour mieux l'avaler, je me retins de ne pas accélérer. Je voulais rentrer. Le plus vite possible. Me terrer dans mon trou et ne plus en sortir. La dernière fois qu'une sortie avait viré de cette façon… je n'en avais pas vécu d'aussi infernale depuis longtemps. Je ne voulais pas que ça recommence !

Je devais me calmer. Ça ne servait à rien de brûler les réserves de sucre que je venais tout juste d'ingérer. Ne pas appuyer sur l'accélérateur plus que nécessaire… je devais à tout prix économiser l'essence.

Je jetai un coup d'œil nerveux au rétroviseur. Je ne voyais rien de la plateforme du pick-up. Ça me rasséréna quelque peu. S'il s'était redressé…

Qu'avais-je fait ?

Et pourquoi ?

Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui m'avait prise. Cet homme, inconscient, blessé et dans une étrange armure, s'était réveillé au moment où je m'apprêtai à l'abandonner là. Il m'avait parlé. En anglais ! Il parlait anglais ! Comment… comment était-ce possible ? Nous étions en France ! Comment diable avait-il fait pour traverser ? Et surtout pourquoi aurait-il pris cette peine ? L'Hexagone avait été un des premiers pays touchés par l'épidémie. L'Angleterre, de par son isolement et la quarantaine qu'elle avait rapidement instaurée, avait su résister près d'une semaine avant que le premier cas ne soit déclaré là-bas… du moins c'était ce que j'avais appris avant que la télévision ne deviennent inutile. Il ne pouvait pas être un Anglais résidant en France, sans quoi il aurait fait l'effort de parler français. Du moins c'était ce que je croyais… et espérais.

Pourquoi l'avais-je emmené ? Il avait suffit qu'il ouvre la bouche pour que ma résolution de l'abandonner se dissolve. À moins que ce ne fut la terreur et la détresse dont il avait fait preuve en ouvrant les yeux… J'avais eu l'impression d'être le monstre sur l'instant. Alors que juste à côté de nous une tête coupée et pourrissante continuait de claquer des mâchoires et de nous fixer d'un œil laiteux. Et je doutais que l'arbalète fut pour quelque chose dans sa réaction.

Mais ça avait suffit. Dès lors qu'il avait de nouveau sombré dans l'inconscience, j'étais retombée à genou à côté de lui, retirant un gant avec hâte pour m'assurer qu'il n'était pas mort. Puis Eddy s'était mis à grogner. Regardant derrière moi, je m'étais assurée que les Marcheurs des rues annexes n'étaient pas encore en vue. Avant de revenir en courant au pick-up et de démarrer. J'aurais dut appeler Eddy, le forcer à monter et partir aussi sec. Au lieu de quoi j'étais venue me garer juste à côté de l'homme.

J'avais eu toutes les peines du monde à le trainer jusqu'à l'arrière du véhicule, et plus encore à le hisser à l'arrière du 4x4. Il devait faire une bonne tête et demie de plus que moi, une bonne vingtaine de kilos aussi, et son armure ne l'allégeait pas. Seule la panique, lorsqu'Eddy s'était mis à grogner de plus en plus fort, dans un ton suppliant et terrorisé, me permit de tirer complètement le corps sur la plate-forme. Là, je n'avais plus perdu de temps. Les Marcheurs étaient à moins de deux cents mètres. Une distance qu'ils franchiraient encore trop rapidement à mon goût, même avec leur démarche de mort. Remontant dans le pickup, j'avais redémarré sans perdre de temps.

Nous avions dû franchir encore deux vagues de Marcheurs avant de pouvoir sortir définitivement de la ville. Et maintenant que nous approchions de plus en plus de la maison, j'étais terrorisée.

J'avais encore quelques kilomètres avant d'arriver… je pouvais très bien l'abandonner ici et maintenant. Même s'il se relevait, il ne pourrait pas arriver jusque chez moi. Mon pied appuya sur la pédale de frein.

- Eddy, check, dis-je d'une voix atone en baissant la vitre.

Nous étions sur une petite route départementale, bordée de champs et de bosquets. La vue était assez dégagée dans l'ensemble, mais je préférais ne pas prendre de risque. Comprenant où je voulais en venir, Eddy grogna et alla se caler au pied du siège passager, me tournant le dos. Pourquoi… pourquoi mon meilleur ami me tournait-il le dos ? Pourquoi prenait-il le parti de cet homme que nous ne connaissions même pas ?

Serrant le poing, je défis ma ceinture et remis mes protections. Très bien, si lui ne voulait pas m'aider, je le ferais seule. Je nous protègerai de cet homme. Nous n'avions qu'à le laisser là pour être sûrs qu'il ne serait pas une menace ! Il était blessé, inconscient. Il mourrait simplement, ou un Marcheur viendrait et le tuerait…

Main sur la poignée, je me figeai. Venais-je vraiment de penser cela ? Allais-je vraiment mener à la mort le premier homme vivant que je voyais depuis près de deux ans ?

Ramenant vivement ma main, je la portai à ma bouche, sentant la nausée me saisir. Ô mon Dieu ! Ô mon Dieu ! Qu'étais-je devenue ? Papa m'avait dit de ne faire confiance à personne, que l'on tenterait juste de me tuer pour me prendre ce que j'avais. Mais cela ne devait pas dire que je devais à mon tour devenir un assassin !

Je restai un instant là, tremblante. Qu'étais-je devenue ? Qu'avaient donc fait de moi la solitude, la survie et la paranoïa ? À penser ainsi, je ne valais pas mieux que les Marcheurs. De mon autre main, prise de convulsion, je pressai le bouton lecture de l'autoradio, faisant défiler aveuglément les chansons, jusqu'à la bonne.

_J'ai la tête qui éclate, je voudrais seulement dormir.  
>M'étendre sur l'asphalte, et me laisser mourir. Stone, le monde est stone.<em>

Je laissai les paroles s'écouler des enceintes dans l'habitacle. Quand enfin elle prit fin, je remis ma ceinture et redémarrai, de nouveau calme et résolue. Après tout, tant pis s'il me tuait. Au moins s'assurerait-il que je ne me relève pas en morte-vivante.

Lorsqu'enfin nous arrivâmes en vue du manoir, je fis le tour de l'enceinte, pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun mort, et stoppai le véhicule devant le portail. Avant d'aller ouvrir la porte, je jetai un coup d'œil à l'arrière. L'homme était toujours étendu là. Un peu de sang s'était répandu. Si je n'avais pas été habituée à la chair en décomposition à force de nettoyer mes armes et le pick-up après chaque sortie, j'aurais sans doute vomi.

Après avoir garé le 4x4 dans la cour, refermé le portail derrière moi et activé les protections, je ne me permis pas une seconde de pause comme je l'aurais fait d'ordinaire. J'allai ouvrir la porte de la cuisine, débarrassai le plan de travail, ressorti et allai chercher dans la remise un des chariots que j'utilisais pour les lourdes charges. Je retournai au pick-up et sautai sur la plate-forme arrière à côté du corps, suivie de près par Eddy. Sortant mon couteau de chasse, je découpai les lanières en cuir de l'armure et ôtai les plaque une à une. Comment pouvait-il porter quelque chose d'aussi lourd ? L'épée en elle-même pesait son poids, si en plus il devait la manier avec ça sur le dos… je n'osai imaginer la force de cet homme. Il fallut encore retirer la côte de maille qui se trouvait sous le plastron.

Une fois qu'il n'eut plus aucune pièce de protection sur lui, vint la partie difficile : je peinai à l'installer sur le chariot. Chaque fois que je tirai le corps pour le faire glisser dessus, le chariot s'éloignait du coffre. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, je parvins enfin à le hisser dessus et à le mener jusqu'au plan de travail de la cuisine. Quelques efforts et difficultés plus tard, il était enfin dessus.

Presqu'aussitôt après, je m'effondrai à côté sur une chaise. J'étais à bout de force et de nerfs. Je fermai les yeux une seconde, laissant ma tête tomber en arrière, tandis qu'un vertige me prenait. La vitesse et l'endurance me réussissait, mais les épreuves de force brute étaient un enfer pour moi. Je sentis Eddy poser sa tête sur mes jambes et lécher ma main.

- C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Il me faut juste… du sucre, haletai-je doucement.

Aussitôt, mon compagnon d'infortune se dirigea vers un des placards au ras du sol. Il prit entre ses mâchoires les lanières de cuir qui servait de poignée et tira dessus, avant de prendre entre ses crocs une petite boite de métal.

- Merci. T'es le meilleur ! le gratifiai-je en le gratouillant derrière l'oreille.

J'ouvris la boîte et en ressorti trois sucres en morceau. J'en glissai deux sous ma langue et donnai le dernier à Eddy. Deux fois en une matinée… il fallait que je fasse attention. Laissant le temps au sucre de se dissoudre dans mon estomac et de se répandre dans mon sang, je retirai les couches en excès de ma tenue qui me faisait transpirer à grosse goutte. Il commençait à faire vraiment chaud dehors et une combinaison intégrale de paint-ball n'était pas la plus adaptée par ce temps.

Enfin, je me tournai de nouveau vers notre inconnu. Il était temps de se mettre au travail. Je n'y connaissais rien en médecine, je savais tout juste faire quelques points de suture… et encore, j'avais appris sur le tas par nécessité. Mais si je ne faisais rien, il allait mourir à coup sûr. Je n'étais vraiment pas sûre de pouvoir faire quelque chose, et je doutai que ce que je ferai suffise à le sauver. Il n'y avait quasi aucun espoir pour lui. S'il mourrait, je savais que je n'en éprouverai aucune peine, mais je voulais tout de même essayer.

- Eddy, va chercher la trousse à pharmacie.

Aussitôt, il disparut. La « trousse » était en réalité un sac de secouriste que nous avions trouvé dans une ambulance abandonnée. Elle ne renfermait pas tout le matériel médical que nous avions rassemblé depuis le temps, mais j'avais besoin de l'éloigner, le temps que je vérifie quelque chose. Le sac était suffisamment lourd et gros pour qu'Eddy peine dans les escaliers et mette du temps à le ramener.

Je pris la paire de ciseau qui trainait dans un pot avec d'autres ustensiles de cuisine, et découpai les vêtements de l'homme. Ils étaient irrécupérables de toute façon, couverts de poussières et raidis par le sang et la sueur. C'était étrange… je pensai qu'il portait une armure pour se protéger des morsures et des griffures des Marcheurs, mais même ses habits n'étaient pas « normaux ». Je veux dire, ils étaient semblables à ces tenues médiévales des films sur le roi Arthur ou aux costumes que j'avais vus lors d'une fête sur le Moyen-âge, il y avait de cela des années. Où les avait-il dénichés ? Et pourquoi ? Ça ne protégeait pas aussi bien que des vêtements de cuir ou aux tissus plus résistants.

Je retirai tout jusqu'à ce qu'il soit… complètement nu. Je ne pensais pas qu'en découpant cette sorte de pantalon blanc en tissu fin je ne trouverai pas d'autre vêtement en dessous ! Choquée et gênée, sentant le rouge me monter aux joues, je détournai le regard. Je n'avais jamais, ô grand jamais, vu un homme nu de ma vie ! J'attrapai la nappe de la table à manger et la jetai sur son entrejambe.

Une fois débarrassée de cette vision, je repris ma tâche. Il fallait que je me soulage d'un poids. Récupérant un torchon propre dans un tiroir, je l'humidifiai et commençai à nettoyer le sang séché par endroit, vérifiant chaque centimètre de peau –enfin presque –à la recherche de blessures. J'avais déjà remarqué l'entaille au niveau du cuir chevelu, la profonde estafilade au niveau du bras et la tête de flèche dans la cuisse. Mais maintenant que j'y regardai de plus près, une question tournoyait dans mon esprit : comment avait-il récupéré pareilles meurtrissures ?

… s'était-il battu avec d'autres humains en vie ? Secouant la tête, je rejetai cette pensée aussi fort que possible. Je lui poserai la question… s'il se réveillait. Mais pour qu'il se réveille, il fallait que je tente de le sauver.

Lorsque je me relevai, mon examen fini, je soupirai de soulagement. À première vue, il n'avait pas été mordu, ni griffé. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas été infecté… je ne pourrais le savoir que s'il se transformait, ce qui n'arriverait pas avant plusieurs heures. Ça me laissait le temps de prendre mes précautions.

Quand enfin Eddy eu ramené le sac de secouriste, j'avais fini de nettoyer autour des plaies. Le sang avait arrêté de couler au niveau du bras et du front, mais l'hémorragie de la cuisse continuait toujours légèrement et m'inquiétait. Je désinfectai les plaies à coup de Bétadine. Puis lentement, je fis des points de sutures pour refermer les deux estafilades, avant de placer de ces fins pansements faits pour maintenir les sutures en place sur le cuir chevelu et de bander serré l'avant bras.

Pour la jambe, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je n'avais jamais eu à extraire une flèche d'un corps… du moins, pas d'un corps vivant et d'une façon chirurgicale. Je ne savais pas trop comment la retirer sans faire plus de dégâts, ni même comment stopper le sang. Une fois la pointe retirée, l'hémorragie serait plus importante. Des points de sutures suffiraient-ils ? Ou le sang continuerait-il de s'écouler à l'intérieur de la plaie ? Serais-je même capable de suturer convenablement la plaie alors que le sang continuerait à couler ? Ou devais-je cautériser la plaie ?

J'avais vu, il y avait des années de cela, un épisode de Xéna la Guerrière, où Xéna avait été blessée par flèche au niveau du flanc. Pour l'en déloger, elle l'avait poussée jusqu'à ce que la pointe perce de l'autre côté, avant de casser la tige. Finalement, elle avait pris une barre de métal chauffée à blanc et l'avait plongée dans la plaie pour la cautériser.

Je savais bien qu'une série télé, et surtout une comme celle là, n'était pas une référence en médecine… mais je ne voyais vraiment pas quoi faire. Au moins, je savais que je délogerai la pointe de la flèche autrement qu'en la faisant percer l'autre côté de la cuisse.

J'allumai une des plaques à induction de la gazinière et y déposai une sorte de spatule plate en métal. Revenant au plan de travail, je désinfectai à nouveau la plaie à la Bétadine, pris entre deux doigts le moignon de tige et tirai légèrement dessus. Bien sûr, elle ne vint pas comme ça, et je n'osai pas tirer plus de peur que le bout de bois ne se détache du fer. Mais au moins eu-je une idée de la forme de la pointe et de sa profondeur. La main légèrement tremblante, je pris le scalpel et incisai les chairs de chaque côté de la pointe, de telle sorte d'élargir la blessure et de libérer le moignon de flèche. Elle ne s'était pas trop enfoncée, mais je ne pouvais tout de même pas la saisir avec les doigts pour la faire sortir. À l'aide d'une pincette, je tentai à plusieurs reprises de la saisir, mais le sang qui coulait de plus belle rendait l'opération… glissante. Heureusement que cet homme était en mauvais état, sans quoi il se serait déjà réveillé.

Quand enfin je parvins à la retirer, le sang coulait à flot. Pressant d'une main la plaie à l'aide d'un chiffon pour arrêter l'hémorragie, je tendis l'autre pour saisir le manche en bois de la spatule devenue rouge vif. Pressant les deux bords de la blessure l'une contre l'autre après avoir chassé le sang comme je le pus, je déposai le métal ardent sur la plaie sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Si je n'avais ne serait-ce qu'inspirer pour me donner du courage, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Un grésillement répugnant, accompagné d'une odeur de chair brûlée, s'éleva dans l'air. Mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. Presqu'aussitôt, un coup m'envoya à terre tandis que dans un cri inhumain, l'homme tombait du plan de travail.

* * *

><p><strong>Mouahahahahaha ! Sadique powa ! XP<strong>  
><strong>Vous auriez fait quoi vous à la place de notre jeune amie ? =P<strong>

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Guest 1 : **Pourquoi ? Mais parce que c'est terriblement jouissif de vous laissez sur votre faim comme ça, vous laisser mariner dans votre jus jusqu'au prochain chapitre qui vous délivrera ! XP Ha non je m'en fous pas moi ! :o Au contraire je suis contente de voir que les ciffhangers font leur effet X3 Désolée d'avance, mais les premiers chapitres vont être assez courts, pour avoir une bonne dynamique entre les deux Pov ;) Merci pour ta review =)

**Guest 2 : **Ha ben non je ne veux pas que tu meures enfin ! :o Et puis ce serait dommage que tu ne connaisse pas la suite juste pour ça x) Par contre te mettre à genou pour prier ne marche pas avec moi, au contraire XP Oui tu es toute pardonnée ;) A mon habitude ? :o Mais enfin je en vois pas de quoi tu parle ! ^.^' Ma pauvre, on te torture pas mal hein ? XP Tkt pas c'est en cours ;P  
>Merci pour ta review =)<p> 


	4. Why are you crying?

Et voilà, j'ai tout de même réussi à écrire le chapitre dans les temps pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre ^^  
>Je ne promet pas que le prochain soit aussi rapide, étant donné que je souhaite avancer (gare aux cris de fans) sur Naurofana ;)<p>

**Je tiens à préciser, avant de vous laisser lire, que al longueur des chapitres n'est pas une question de pouvoir publier rapidement ou non (la preuve juste en dessous) mais de rythme scénaristique. Je tiens à garder un certain équilibre entre les POV Hell et Kill pour garder un rythme et une narration correcte. Donc si les chapitres sont courts ou longs, il y a une raison ;)**

Comme toujours, un grand merci aux lecteurs, à ceux qui suivent et ajoutent cette fic en favoris. Et un grand merci **Tite'tartine**, **NVJM**, **Misscoco**, **Waina**, et **Valeara** pour leurs reviews =)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Why are you crying?<strong>

**Kill**

_Je suis rentré. Je suis de retour Maman. Je te l'avais promis. Je suis là. Regarde, Maman, regarde-moi. C'est moi. Maman, j'ai tenu promesse. Je suis revenu, sain et sauf comme tu me l'avais demandé. On a réussi maman. On a repris Erebor. Toi aussi tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi. C'est pour toi Maman que je l'ai fait. Je voulais que tu sois fière de moi. Je voulais que toi aussi, tu puisses revoir la maison qui fut celle de ton enfance. Tu es heureuse Maman ? Tu vas pouvoir venir t'installer avec nous. Tu vas pouvoir retrouver ta chambre de quand tu étais petite fille, tu sais, celle dont tu nous parlais quand tu nous décrivais les beautés de la Montagne Solitaire. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu nous parlais presque que de ça, de cette pièce si infime par rapport au reste du royaume. Tu étais plus jeune que nous quand tu as du quitter la montagne avec les nôtres, pas vrai Maman ? C'est ce que tu connaissais de mieux, ta chambre. Tu vas pouvoir la retrouver. Tu t'installeras dans ta chambre. Fili et moi prendrons celles d'à côté et oncle Thorin ira s'installer dans la chambre du roi. On va pouvoir enfin être chez nous. Fili et moi, on protégera Erebor. Et Fili deviendra roi après oncle Thorin. Et je serai le bras droit de mon frère. Comme on l'a toujours dit. On te l'avait promis étant petit. Tu es heureuse Maman ? Maman… Maman, pourquoi tu pleures ? Ce sont des larmes de joie, c'est ça ? Maman… Maman non s'il te plait, ne pleure pas. Maman. Je suis revenu. Fili, oncle Thorin et moi on va bien. Maman, non Maman je t'en prie, ne pleure pas. Maman. Je suis là. Pourquoi… pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste ? Maman ! Regarde-moi ! Maman je t'en supplie regarde moi ! Je suis là ! Je suis là ! Maman… je suis en vie ! Je… non ! Maman !_

La douleur transperça le voile de l'inconscience comme un flash de lumière dans la nuit. Son corps se mut avant même que son esprit n'en reprenne le contrôle. Il se sentit se cambrer brusquement et baller sur le côté. La douleur reprit de plus belle dans sa jambe et son bras lorsqu'il chuta et atterrit durement sur le sol. Il eu vaguement conscience d'un autre cri que celui qu'il poussa. Un petit cri aigu, perdu et recouvert par son hurlement. Ainsi qu'un grondement.

Le corps électrisé par ce brusque réveil et la souffrance dans sa cuisse le firent se redresser dans un bond… pour retomber aussi sec dans un cri, le dos heurtant une surface froide. Hagard et ahuri par la douleur, il resta adossé là, haletant et crispé, la main tendue vers sa blessure. Il ne voyait rien. Sa vision était un écran blanc, ponctué d'ombres et de tâches de lumière, mais il ne voyait rien de plus. Il distinguait à grand peine ses jambes tendues devant lui. Lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent la blessure laissée par la flèche, il fut atterré de ne pas sentir le moignon de la tige dépasser de ses chairs. Juste une douleur vive et brûlante quand il palpa la surface. Il n'y avait pour toute trace de blessure qu'une boursoufflure douloureuse et à vif.

Une fois la première vague de douleur passée, il put sentir, serré autour de son bras, un bandage. Le sang avait cessé de couler sur son visage. Il ne sentait plus qu'un désagréable tiraillement à l'endroit où il s'était ouvert le cuir chevelu. Et son armure avait disparu. Il n'en sentait plus le poids sur lui… ni même le contact de ses habits. Il avait été totalement dénudé.

Que… comment était-ce possible ? Qui…

Les forces lui manquèrent à nouveau et son bras retomba devant lui. Haletant et le souffle court, le front couvert de sueurs, il lutta pour lever les yeux et percer la brume qui couvrait sa vision. Il secoua la tête, mais rien n'y fit. Tout ce qu'il perçut ce fut un mouvement, à moins d'un mètre de lui et à son niveau.

De nouveau, le grondement retentit. Il y perçut, malgré l'écho lointain et assourdi, un avertissement. Contre qui contre quoi, il n'en savait rien. Mais il préféra ne rien tenter, si ce n'était de voir qui était devant lui. Il y avait un chien, il l'avait bien compris, mais il voulait voir la personne qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

Il y eu un bref moment de clarté dans sa vision. La lumière se tarit et les ombres se précisèrent. Il ne chercha pas à voir ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, où il était. Sa concentration focalisée sur les contours qui se dessinaient, il crut percevoir une silhouette. Très fine. Vêtue de noir. Les cheveux coupés courts, d'un blond très clair.

Sa vue se brouilla de nouveau. La tête lui tournait.

Le visage… il voulait voir le visage. À la taille, ce ne pouvait pas être un Homme, ni un Elfe… Mais pas un Nain. Un Nain n'aurait jamais eu les cheveux si courts… et il aurait entraperçu une barbe autour de cette mâchoire indécise... Un Hobbit ?

- Bilbo ? appela-t-il dans un souffle inaudible.

Non… Bilbo avait les cheveux châtains… pas blonds. Alors… qui ? Qui était-ce ? Cette personne qui s'avançait sur lui alors que de nouveau il se sentait partir.

* * *

><p><strong>Hell<strong>

Le souffle coupé par le coup reçu en plein ventre, étourdie par la rencontre entre mon crâne et le placard derrière moi, je restai là. À terre, incapable de bouger, à regarder cet homme se débattre avec la fièvre et la torpeur qui se lisaient dans ses yeux. Nous nous retrouvâmes face à face, chacun adossé au meuble contre lequel il était tombé. Aussitôt, Eddy s'était placé à mes côtés, grondant méchamment. Le mouvement violent de l'inconnu l'avait effrayé. Et même si à présent, notre homme était visiblement incapable de se relever, mon compagnon n'en restait pas moins sur le qui vive.

Mais je le repoussai sur le côté. J'avais étais sotte. J'aurais dû m'attendre à ce que la douleur le réveille et le fasse réagir violemment. J'aurais dû l'anesthésier ou l'attacher avant. À bien y réfléchir, la seule solution possible était la seconde.

Bien qu'il fût réveillé, l'état de notre inconnu n'était pas rassurant. Il était en nage, haletant et lançait des regards fous devant lui. Vers moi. Ses yeux cernés de noirs et aux paupières lourdes luttaient pour rester ouverts, tandis que ses doigts effleuraient la brûlure de façon compulsive.

- _Bilbo_ ?

L'appel me fit réagir. Je ne savais pas qui cet homme appelait, où s'il appelait réellement quelqu'un, mais l'interrogation dans sa voix rouée et rocailleuse me fit reprendre mes esprits. Son souffle était un mélange d'espoir et de supplique.

Grimaçante, je me relevai vivement, le souffle court en raison de mon sternum doublement meurtri. Déjà, les yeux de l'homme se voilaient à nouveau. J'eu tout juste le temps de le rejoindre que déjà il glissait sur le côté, inconscient. Le retenant de tomber avec toutes les peines du monde, je passai une main sur son front trempé. Il était brûlant de fièvre. Rien d'étonnant avec ses plaies et ce qu'il venait de subir. Quelle idée avais-je eu de cautériser la blessure par flèche !

- Eddy, va me chercher la couverture en laine sur le canapé.

Aussitôt, il disparu par la porte qui menait à la salle de billard. Pendant ce temps là, j'adossai de nouveau notre inconnu contre le plan de travail et le recouvrait de la nappe, réfléchissant à son appel. Bilbo… ce mot ne me disait rien. Mon anglais était rouillé et n'avait pas servi depuis des années, mais mes bases étaient suffisamment bonnes pour que cela m'intrigue. Si ce n'était pas de l'anglais, qu'était-ce ? Même pour un prénom ou un nom, ça sonnait étrangement.

Lorsqu'Eddy revint, je dépliai la couverture juste à côté de l'homme, avant de l'y étendre lentement et aussi doucement que je le pus. Je ne pouvais pas le hisser de nouveau sur le chariot. Je n'en avais plus la force. La couverture glissa aisément sur le marbre de la cuisine puis sur le parquet lustré des couloirs malgré le poids du corps dessus. Je parvins à le mener de l'autre côté de la salle de billard et du salon du rez-de-chaussée, jusque dans l'une des nombreuses chambres d'amis que comptait la demeure.

Là, il y avait un lit au design japonais ou chinois, je n'aurais trop su dire. Le principal à mes yeux était qu'il était bas. Très bas. Le sommier se dressait à à peine dix centimètres au dessus du sol. Et le cadre du lit, qui formait un plateau d'une quinzaine de centimètres de large autour du matelas, me serait fort utile.

Sous le regard attentif d'Eddy, je repoussai la couette au bout du lit et hissai une dernière fois le corps à la force de mes bras. Maladroitement, je le calai aussi confortablement que je le pus contre les oreillers. Je n'étais toujours pas assurée concernant cet homme. J'en avais peur. Peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire. Mais voir sa souffrance puis le voir éveillé, avait insufflé en moi l'espoir de pouvoir le sauver. Je voulais vraiment y arriver à présent.

- Eddy, tu pense pouvoir ramener la trousse de soin, s'il te plait ?

Il ne semblait pas plus en forme que moi et tout aussi fatigué. La sortie de ce matin avait été trop pour nos nerfs et nous ne cessions de repousser les limites de nos forces. Malgré tout, il retourna courageusement dans la cuisine.

Assise au bord du lit et reprenant mon souffle, je restai un instant à regarder notre inconnu. Il était vraiment mal en point. Terriblement pâle, les yeux noirs. Les cheveux collants de sang et de sueur. Peut être devrais-je les laver. Pour éviter que la plaie au cuir chevelu ne s'infecte. Ou recouvrir la plaie d'un pansement. Je passai mes doigts dans cette tignasse sale et raide. Il avait les cheveux étonnamment longs pour un gars. Ils lui descendaient plus bas que les épaules, jusque sous les omoplates. Ils étaient bruns et ondulés malgré la crasse. Le genre de chevelure qui confère à un homme un air sombre et ténébreux. Impression confirmée et renforcée par son teint et ses cernes. Ses épais sourcils noirs, froncés dans l'inconscience, lui donnaient un air de fureur inquiétant. Pourtant, il avait un visage jeune. Pas de ride, si on excluait le froncement entre les yeux et le pli au niveau du front. Un long nez raide et droit. Et des lèvres pleines. Perdues dans une fine barbe de trois jours entretenue.

Mes yeux descendirent sur son corps et je ne pus m'empêcher de déglutir.

Non ! Ce n'était pas le fait de voir un homme nu qui me mettait dans cet état ! Mais de voir ses muscles épais. Dans ses habits, il m'avait paru fin. Sa carrure n'était pas des plus impressionnantes malgré ses larges épaules, mais sa musculature était belle et bien là. Les courbes qu'elle formait sous sa peau étaient une véritable source d'angoisse pour moi. Cet homme était déjà bien plus grand que moi, et plus lourd. Je n'osai imaginer sa force avec de tels muscles. Après tout, il portait une armure complète lorsque je l'avais trouvé, avec plaques et côte de mailles. Sans parler de l'épée qu'il devait manier. J'avais eu du mal à la porter à deux mains.

S'il se retournait contre moi, je n'avais aucune chance. Il pouvait me maîtriser avec une seule main. Je chassai cette pensée, me concentrant sur le souvenir de ses paroles. Il avait appelé à l'aide, avait demandé qui j'étais d'une voix effrayée. Et il y avait ce nom.

- Il ne me fera pas de mal, tentai-je de me convaincre à voix haute.

Mais le doute était toujours là et le risque réel. Sans compter que je ne savais pas s'il allait devenir un Marcheur dans les heures à venir. La fièvre et les suées pouvaient très bien être dues à cela…

Je me relevai et montai à l'étage. La fraicheur dans l'escalier en colimaçon me fit du bien et me revigora quelque peu. Une fois dans le dressing, je retirai rapidement mes vêtements trempés de sueurs et les laissai par terre, enfilant à la place un nouveau débardeur, blanc celui là, et le short que j'avais abandonné plus tôt. Dans un tiroir, je récupérai plusieurs écharpes aux teintes vives et variées. Les tissus en étaient fins mais solides et elles étaient de bonne longueur.

Je retournai rapidement dans la chambre de l'inconnu. Eddy était déjà là, tirant la langue en raison de la chaleur et de l'effort. Il avait déposé le sac de secouriste à côté du lit. Je lui fis signe qu'il pouvait aller boire s'il en avait envie, mais il ne daigna pas bouger, toujours aux aguets.

Rassurée par sa présence, je nouai un premier foulard au tour de lit, sur le côté droit, faisant un double nœud. Je tirai dessus pour m'assurer qu'il ne se défaisait pas. Au contraire, il se serra encore un peu plus. Rassérénée, je pris le poignet de l'homme, étendant son bras vers le bord. Je l'attachai au plus court possible, sa main ne pouvant pas même se détacher du bois. Je fis de même du côté gauche, prenant garde à ne pas nouer autour de la plaie, tant et si bien que l'inconnu se retrouva comme crucifié au lit.

Je réitérai l'opération pour les pieds. Je ne voulais prendre aucun risque. S'il mourrait et se relevait, il ne pourrait pas bouger et je n'aurais aucun mal à l'achever.

La fièvre semblait avoir empiré. Il était plus pâle que lorsque je l'avais amené dans la chambre. Après une hésitation, je tendis la main vers lui et lui touchait le front. Il était brûlant. Je sorti du sac de secouriste un thermomètre à cristaux liquides. Une de ces bandes qui permettaient de prendre la température simplement en la posant sur le front de la personne. 39°C.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire contre ça. Me concentrant, j'essayai de me remémorer ce que maman m'avait appris. Le simple fait de l'écouter raconter sa journée, parler des personnes dont elle s'était occupée, m'avait permis d'assimiler quelques petites choses…

En cas de coupure, il fallait désinfecter la plaie, c'était la base, mais après ? Il fallait encore que je termine de soigner la cautérisation. Cherchant dans le sac le tube de crème pour les brûlures, je jetai en même temps un coup d'œil aux autres produits et tombai sur une seringue emballée dans son paquet stérilisé. Dessus était marqué une notice, des avertissements et le nom du produit qu'elle contenait.

De la pénicilline ! Comment n'y avais-je pas pensé ? J'avais désinfecté l'extérieur des plaies, mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait empêcher l'infection de se répandre dans le corps. Les germes et les bactéries avaient eu le temps de se répandre dans le sang. Il lui fallait un antibiotique.

Mais avant, la jambe. Je nettoyai la zone avec du liquide physiologique et appliquai sur la brûlure une bonne dose de pommade cicatrisante. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire. Prenant une compresse stérile sur laquelle j'étalai une autre dose de crème, je la déposai sur la plaie avant de la maintenir en place avec de l'adhésif.

Puis, sortant la seringue de son emballage, je vérifiai les indications. Injection intramusculaire. Ça je savais faire. Maman m'avait bien montré comment procéder, au cas où papa s'évanouissait à cause d'une crise d'hypoglycémie et avait besoin d'une injection de glucagon. Et pour que je puisse apprendre aux personnes que je fréquentais quoi faire en cas de malaise.

Plantant l'aiguille dans le muscle de l'épaule, je pris garde à la réaction de notre homme. Aucune. C'était idiot de croire qu'une simple piqure le réveillerait après que je l'eu autant bougé, mais je me méfiai désormais.

Je nettoyai l'endroit où j'avais piqué et y apposai un petit pansement. Les plaies étaient toutes nettoyées, suturées ou cautérisées, et pansées. L'antibiotique était à l'œuvre… mais toujours rien pour cette fièvre. Je prenais bien de l'ibuprofène quand j'avais moi-même de la fièvre, mais je n'étais pas sûre que c'était le traitement le mieux adapté dans son cas. Mais avais-je d'autres options ? Au moins, ça lutterait contre la fièvre et la douleur quand il commencerait à se réveiller. S'il se réveillait.

Le seul médicament que j'avais à base d'ibuprofène, c'était des Nurofen. Et ça c'était dans l'armoire à pharmacie de la salle de bain.

- Tu peux garder un œil sur lui s'il te plait ? demandai-je à Eddy. J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Avec un léger jappement, il vint se poster juste à côté du lit en mode chien de garde. Je le gratifiai d'une caresse derrière les oreilles, avant de me relever et de tirer la couette sur notre homme. La nappe, c'était bien pour cacher certaine chose, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait le tenir au chaud, même si l'air était loin d'être froid.

Quand je revins avec un sachet de Nurofen en poudre et un verre d'eau, Eddy n'avait pas bougé et ne bougea pas plus. Il prenait visiblement son rôle très à cœur. C'était rassurant. Mais le plus rassurant dans son attitude, c'était qu'il ne s'était pas encore mis à grogner sur notre inconnu. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps nous étions revenus à la maison, depuis combien de temps je me débattais comme je pouvais avec ce corps pour tenter d'y maintenir la vie. Mais je savais qu'assez de temps s'était écoulé pour qu'Eddy sente la maladie si elle avait commencé à s'installer dans ce corps. À moins que je ne me fasse de faux espoirs.

Je versai le Nurofen dans l'eau et touillai jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit totalement dissolu. Et là, opération délicate : lui faire boire. M'asseyant sur le lit au niveau de sa tête, je passai une main sous son crâne et le soulevai doucement, avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres. Il toussa et s'étrangla dans son inconscience quand le liquide coula dans sa gorge. Je retirai le verre et lui laissai le temps d'avaler, avant de recommencer et de vider le verre. Je reposai sa tête sur l'oreiller et essuyai d'un tissu le coin de sa bouche et son menton, là où l'eau avait coulé.

Voilà. J'avais fait tout ce que je pouvais pour cet homme. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à laisser agir les médicaments et voir comment lui s'en sortirait. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, mais je ne pouvais vraiment rien faire pour ça. Soit il en avait perdu trop et j'avais gâché mon temps, mes forces et des médicaments. Soit il était assez robuste pour s'en relever. Seul le temps le dirait.

Je n'avais plus rien à faire ici pour le moment, quand tant d'autres choses m'attendaient encore à l'extérieur. Soupirant je me relevai.

- Eddy, il faut garder un œil sur lui. Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ?

Dans un aboiement, il remua la queue. C'était le meilleur. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui. Même s'il avait pris le parti de notre inconnu contre moi. Mais ça, je ne lui en voulais pas, au contraire. Il m'avait évité de faire une énorme connerie et de devenir pire que ceux que je craignais.

- N'hésite pas à aller faire un tour si tu as besoin de te dégourdir les pattes. Tu veux que je t'amène de l'eau et de quoi manger ?

Nouvel aboiement.

- Entendu, je vais te chercher ça.

Avec un sourire, je retournai dans la cuisine. Je pris les bols qui servaient à Eddy, remplissant l'un d'eau fraiche, l'autre de croquettes. Le matin, nous petit-déjeunions ensemble, mais pour la journée, il aimait avoir de quoi grignoter de temps en temps. Je revins à la chambre et y déposai les bols dans un coin, à l'ombre, là où le soleil filtrant par les fenêtres ne pourrait aller les réchauffer trop vite.

- S'il y a un problème, surtout viens me chercher.

Eddy hocha de la tête. Après l'avoir grattouillé derrière les oreilles, je sorti. Lorsque je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il était onze heures passé. Je restai un moment interdite. Onze heures ? Déjà ? Et merde ! J'avais encore tout à faire avant la fin du jour !

* * *

><p>Le soleil était déjà bas dans le ciel. Il ne disparaîtrait pas avant encore deux bonnes heures, mais le jour commençait enfin à rafraîchir. Pour une journée de juillet, les températures avaient été assez clémentes. Ça n'avait pourtant pas empêché le thermomètre d'afficher un 27°C à l'ombre. Essuyant mon front d'un revers de la main, je jetai un coup d'œil au potager. Je n'avais oublié aucun plan ? Tous avaient eu droit à leur ration d'eau ? Visiblement oui. La journée avait été interminable, et je craignais que la fatigue ne me fasse oublier certaines choses. Non pas la fatigue. J'étais fatiguée mais ça, c'était habituel, et je n'en commettais pas des erreurs pour autant. Non, j'avais été distraite. Mon attention n'avait cessé de voler loin de ce que je faisais, rodant autour de la demeure centrale. À chaque fois, je m'étais morigénée, me convaincant que s'il y avait eu quelque chose, Eddy serait venu me chercher.<p>

Lentement, traînant des pieds, je rangeai l'arrosoir dans la remise, et pris l'arbalète posée contre la porte. Je grimaçai lorsque je dus me pencher, le sternum étant toujours douloureux. Mais comme à chaque fin de journée, je montai sur le chemin de ronde pour faire mon inspection. Sans Eddy, c'était différent. Je ne pouvais pas compter sur sa vue et surtout son odorat. Mais visiblement, il n'y avait rien à signaler ce soir là. Rien dans les pièges, pas de silhouette errante et pourrissante à l'horizon. Bien. Après une sortie, j'avais toujours la crainte irraisonnée que les zombis nous aient suivis jusque là et tiennent le siège.

Je terminai mon inspection par un tour des bêtes. Les poules avaient ce qu'il fallait pour manger, de même que les lapins. Marguerite était bien installée dans son étable. Mais l'herbe commençait à manquer dans le parc. Je devrais songer à la faire sortir pour brouter dans les champs environnants. Tout comme il me faudrait me préparer pour les récoltes du blé. Les anciennes plantations qui bordaient le domaine redonnaient chaque année du grain, que je me faisais une joie d'amasser.

Tous les légumes du potager qui étaient mûrs avaient été ramassés, ainsi que les fruits. Il me faudrait encore les mettre en conserve avant d'aller me coucher.

En revenant dans la cour, je passai devant le pick-up, dont le pare-brise et le pare-buffle étaient rutilants. Je détestais laisser des chairs mortes se décomposer dessus. Dieu seul savait ce que ça pouvait faire à la carrosserie et je n'aurais pas put supporter l'odeur. La seule chose que je n'avais pas faite, c'était vérifier les collets posés dans la forêt. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de sortir sans Eddy. Je le ferai demain.

Une fois dans l'ambiance fraîche de la cuisine, je me tâtai… aller directement voir notre inconnu ? Ou aller me laver avant ? J'étais couverte de sueurs et de crasse. Hum, je devais vérifier l'état des plaies et changer les pansements. Mieux valait être entièrement propre que de simplement se laver les mains. Question hygiène c'était mieux.

Me retenant d'aller jeter un œil dans la chambre d'ami, j'allai prendre des vêtements propres dans le dressing et retournai dehors. Derrière la petite chapelle annexe au bâtiment principal, j'avais disposé en plein soleil une bassine en métal remplie d'eau. À côté, une serviette, un gant de toilette et un pain de savon. Trempant les doigts, je pus savourer la tiédeur de l'eau. Je n'aimais pas trop l'été, les zombis étaient trop actifs avec la chaleur. Mais au moins, je n'avais pas trop de désagrément pour me laver.

J'ôtai mes vêtements et les déposai sur un muret de pierre blanche, soigneusement pliés. Ils n'étaient pas trop sales, je pourrais les remettre demain. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je songe à faire une lessive. Le linge sale s'amoncelait dernièrement. Et autre tâche à laquelle il me faudrait bientôt pourvoir : jeter un coup d'œil à l'éolienne. Voir si aucun fil n'était dénudé ou autre. Je n'étais pas une mécanicienne ni une électricienne, mais il fallait bien que je fasse des contrôles de temps en temps. L'électricité était une source de confort incontestable, si je pouvais la conserver, j'en serai heureuse. Pour les panneaux solaires, je ne pouvais en revanche rien faire pour contrôler.

Une fois complètement nue, je pris un broc et le remplis, le soulevai au-dessus de ma tête pour déverser l'eau sur moi. J'haletai malgré moi. L'eau était tiède certes, mais fraiche en comparaison du fond de l'air encore chaud.

Je secouai mes cheveux sous le fin filet clair, afin de les tremper au mieux. L'odeur caractéristique de la sueur et de la saleté qui se mêlaient à l'eau me chatouilla le nez. J'aimais bien. C'était une de ces sensations qui me faisait me sentir… vivante. Peut-être parce qu'elle me rappelait ces chaudes journées d'aout, celles où mes parents en vacances m'emmenaient pour de longues promenades dans la forêt ou à la plage pour se baigner. Chaque soir au moment de me laver je sentais ce parfum.

Mouillée, je restai là un instant, immobile. Après chaque bouffée de vie qu'il m'arrivait de ressentir, venait toujours l'aspiration à la mort. À quoi bon ? À quoi bon continuer de vivre ? Je n'avais plus rien, plus aucun objectif réalisable et concret, si ce n'était survivre. Un but que j'atteignais à chaque instant mais qui prendrait forcément fin un jour ou un autre. Je n'étais plus qu'une machine programmée pour la survie. Je me contentais de faire ce qu'il fallait pour survivre, répétant les mêmes gestes dans un cycle immuable et répétitif. Mes pensées de ce matin en étaient la preuve. J'avais été prête à laisser un homme mourir sans rien savoir de lui, juste parce qu'il y avait un risque qu'il me viole. Tremblante, je tombai à genou, les larmes aux yeux.

- À quoi bon ? À quoi bon ? À quoi bon ? À quoi bon ? À quoi bon ? À quoi bon ? À quoi bon ? À quoi bon ? À quoi bon ? À quoi bon ? À quoi bon ?

La question tournait autour de moi. Sonnant faux et discordante à mes oreilles. Il fallait que je la sorte de ma tête, que je la vomisse jusqu'à en être vidée, qu'elle cesse de me donner la nausée et de me rendre malade. Mais à quoi bon ? À quoi bon la répéter sans cesse ? Elle n'arrêterait pas pour autant de me tourmenter. Elle continuerait. Et même lorsqu'elle fermerait sans grande gueule et me foutrait la paix, ce ne serait que pour revenir plus tard, pour continuer. Alors pourquoi me donner la peine de la cracher à voix haute ? Je ne savais pas pourquoi je la répétai en boucle, en une litanie vide et creuse. Qu'espérai-je ? Une réponse ? Qui me répondrait ? Qui ? Dieu, perdu dans son royaume béni loin de tout, loin du monde et loin des hommes ? Non pas lui ! Il n'en avait que faire des hommes, de moi ! Il n'allait pas sortir par la grande porte en bois de la chapelle pour me dire quoi faire. Tout simplement parce que s'il existait, il n'aurait pas laissé un tel malheur s'abattre sur nous ! Il n'aurait pas… il n'aurait pas permis ça ! Il n'aurait pas permis que l'on transforme le monde en un enfer.

Je le détestai, ce Dieu impitoyable que l'on m'avait appris à aimer enfant. Je l'exécrais, le méprisais ! Car il m'empêchait de mettre un terme à ma vie ! Parce que comme une idiote, j'avais l'espoir qu'à ma mort je pourrais retrouver mes parents ! Et ce Dieu prétentieux me tenait prisonnière de cette espérance. Je ne pouvais pas… je ne pouvais pas me suicider une bonne fois pour toute, me laisser mourir. Sinon je ne les reverrai jamais. Si j'allai contre la volonté divine, contre son pouvoir, et me faisais sauter la tête ou me pendais, j'irais en enfer. J'étais obligée de vivre en martyre pour espérer revoir dans l'au-delà ceux que j'aimais. Quel Dieu infligerait une telle punition à l'un de ses enfants. Quel crime avais-je commis pour mériter pareil châtiment ?

Haletante, je tentai de juguler le flot d'émotions qui me submergeaient. Je ne croyais plus en rien, pourtant je m'accrochai encore stupidement à cette foi qui me pourrissait l'existence. Si seulement j'avais été athée. J'aurais pu mourir l'esprit tranquille comme je le voulais. Sans me soucier plus des réserves, des récoltes, des bêtes, des Marcheurs. Mais non… j'étais baptisée, j'avais fait mes deux communions, et autrefois j'allais à la messe au moins une fois par mois.

Respirant profondément, de nouveau maîtresse de mes sentiments, je me redressai, jetant un regard torve à la chapelle. Lorsque nous avions trouvé refuge ici, j'étais souvent venue prier. Après la mort de papa, j'avais complètement déserté le lieu. J'avais fermé la porte à double tour avant d'égarer « malencontreusement » la clé. À quoi bon prier ? Aide-toi et Dieu t'aidera. Ça voulait juste dire qu'il valait mieux faire soit même les choses plutôt que de perdre du temps à prier. Ce n'était pas ça qui faisait bouger les choses.

S'il n'y avait pas eu Eddy, sans doute aurais-je abandonné toute foi et aurais-je pris le risque de finir en enfer. Je n'avais plus aucune certitude sur la vie après la mort… que des doutes et des incertitudes, des angoisses.

… mon regard reparti en direction de la lourde porte de bois. Peut-être y avait-il désormais quelqu'un pour répondre à ma question. J'avais désormais un but, sur le court terme certes, mais un but autre que la simple survie. Celui de sauver cet inconnu. Lui saurait peut-être quoi répondre. Soit en me tuant, soit en me donnant une nouvelle raison de lutter. Je n'avais que peu d'espoir sur la seconde option. Pour la première, je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il ferait… j'espérais juste que s'il se réveillait et reprenait des forces, il déciderait de me tuer plutôt que de me garder en animal de compagnie. Ou simplement qu'il ne me fasse rien, ce dont je doutais toujours. Advienne que pourra…

Je terminai de me laver, me séchai et me rhabillai. Pressée d'aller voir si j'avais une chance d'obtenir une réponse. Quand j'entrai dans la chambre, rien n'avait bougé, si ce n'était Eddy qui s'était allongé à côté du lit. Je vins m'agenouiller à côté de lui.

- Alors, du nouveau ? demandai-je en lui passant une main sur le haut du crâne.

Il me répondit par un soupir. Rien à signaler apparemment. Notre homme avait tout de même meilleure mine. Les suées sur son front étaient moins importantes et il paraissait moins pâle. Après avoir épongé son visage, je posai une main sur son front. Il était déjà moins chaud. Avec un linge humide, je rafraîchis son visage, tamponnant doucement. Je n'aurais trop su dire si c'était mon imagination qui me jouait des tours, mais il me sembla qu'il soupira dans son inconscience. Le froncement de ses sourcils s'était effacé, et je me surpris à lui trouver des airs d'enfant endormi. Il me parut bien plus jeune que je ne l'avais crut au départ. La vingtaine peut-être ? Il ne semblait pas beaucoup plus vieux que moi.

Je repoussai la couette et m'attelai à la vérification des plaies. L'entaille au niveau du bras était propre. Elle n'avait pas saigné de nouveau et les bords n'étaient pas rouges ou boursouflés. Au moins l'infection ne s'était pas installée. Idem pour le front.

La plaie à la jambe en revanche m'inquiéta un peu plus. La brûlure était à vif et légèrement purulente. J'espérai que la nettoyer au liquide physiologique puis appliquer de la pommade plusieurs fois suffirait. En revanche… je me retrouvai totalement impuissante devant l'hématome qui s'était formé tout autour. Je me mordis la langue. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il faisait une hémorragie interne ? Ou était-ce le sang qui s'était déjà écoulé dans la plaie avant que je ne la cautérise ? Fallait-il que je pose un drain pour l'évacuer ?

Hésitante, je palpai la zone sombre, évitant de toucher aux chairs à vif. À première vue, les muscles n'étaient pas trop rigides, et la peau n'était pas spécialement chaude. J'essayai de me souvenir des brides d'informations glanées au cours des conversations avec maman, mais je ne parvenais pas à me souvenir si c'était bon signe ou non. Au moins, le bleu n'était pas très étendu. Je ne voyais pas quoi faire pour le moment, si ce n'était de surveiller, voir s'il ne s'élargissait pas dans les heures à venir.

Après avoir rincé la plaie, remis de la pommade et de nouveau pansé, je refis avaler à notre inconnu un verre d'eau avec un sachet de Nurofen, essuyant de nouveau ce qu'il recracha en toussant. Pas de nouvelle injection de pénicilline, du moins pour le moment.

Alors que je me relevai, un grondement sourd me fit me figer. Je me tournai vers Eddy, inquiète. Lui-même pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué. Le bruit recommença. Tous deux dirigeâmes notre regard vers l'homme, toujours inconscient et immobile. Son ventre… c'était son ventre qui faisait un tel ramdam ? Je me penchai précautionneusement sur lui et tendis l'oreille pour m'en assurer. Un gargouillement phénoménal me répondit. Il avait faim…

Mais je ne voyais pas trop comment le nourrir dans son état ! Il avait perdu connaissance et avait déjà énormément peiné à boire de l'eau. Maintenant que j'y pensais, c'était même un miracle qu'il ait eu le réflexe de déglutir. Mais si je le laissai ainsi, affamé, il mourrait à coup sûr. Sans nourriture et donc sans force, il ne pourrait pas se remettre de ses blessure et de sa perte de sang.

Je pouvais essayer de le réveiller et de lui faire avaler quelque chose de pas trop solide. Du jus de viande ou un bouillon… mais ce n'était pas non plus très consistant. Un peu de purée en plus ? Le mieux, en cas de perte de sang, était de la viande rouge si je ne me trompai pas. Mais je n'avais rien de tel et il n'aurait pas pu mâcher de toute façon.

Je retournai rapidement dans la cuisine et me mis à la tâche. Je sortis des placards ce que je trouvais en soupe en boîte ou en sachet. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts, mais je m'arrêtai à un bouillon de poule, avant de faire un tour dans les réserves pour ramener plusieurs pommes de terre. Après ma petite salade du déjeuner, une bonne purée me ferait du bien à moi aussi. J'y ajoutai quelques carottes. Épluchage, découpage, dans l'eau et la casserole, un tour sur les plaques électriques, laisser chauffer. Pendant ce temps, je m'attelai à la préparation du bouillon, rien de bien compliqué, mais il fallait aussi que l'eau boue. Puis sous le presse-purée les patates et les carottes, un peu de lait, on laisse chauffer et puis voilà !

Sur un plateau, je déposai un bol de soupe fumante et une assiette de purée. Mais alors que je m'apprêtai à le soulever, Eddy déboula dans la cuisine en poussant un aboiement sonore. Me retenant de sursauter, je laissai le plateau sur le plan de travail et me tournai vers lui, le cœur battant.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Il aboya de nouveau. Mon rythme cardiaque eu un raté. Notre inconnu, il…

* * *

><p><strong>Oui oui je sais, je suis sadique x)<strong>  
><strong>Mais vous devez quand même bien vous douter de ce qui va suivre ;P<strong>

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Waina : **A ce point là ? XD Oui je sais, je sais, et je t'ai encore donné des raisons de le dire je pense =P Oh tu peux y aller, t'es pas la première à me menacer x) A la prochaine (sans doute sur Naurofana ;) )

**Tite'tartine : **Heureuse que ça te plaise ^^ J'ai fait un effort, j'ai fait en sorte de publier dans la semaine ;) Mais c'est pas moi qui le met dans cet état ! XD Moi je suis gentille avec lui, il est encore vivant x) Mais on est d'accord, un personnage comme lui ,alitté et faible, c'est... humamamia ! XP A la prochaine =)


	5. Why did you save me ?

**Hell** : Nous sommes de retour

**Kill** :Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour

**Hell ** : Afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation

**Kill** : Afin de rallier tous les peuples à notre nation

**Hell **: Afin d'écraser l'amour et la vérité

**Kill** : Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'à la voie lactée

**Hell ** : Hell !

**Kill** : Kill !

**Hell **: La Team Rocket plus rapide que la lumière

**Kill** : Rendez-vous tous, ou ce sera la guerre

**Eddy** : Eddy, oui, la guerre !

**Hum... Désolée ! ^^'**  
><strong>Tout ça pour dire que Hell and Kill sont de retour après une petite absence !<strong>  
><strong>Hélas, le dernier film de Peter Jackson ne m'a rien apporté pour cette fanfiction contrairement à ce que la ba m'avait laissé croire<strong>  
><strong>Et ce chapitre m'a donné un peu de mal donc a pris plus de temps que prévu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira =)<strong>

**Un grand merci aux reviewers, followers, likers et mon bêta Strider ! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Why did you save me ?<strong>

**Kill**

Il avait chaud. Terriblement chaud. Il sentait la sueur couler sur son front, coller le tissu à sa peau. Il voulait se frotter le visage pour la chasser, mais il ne pouvait pas. Ses bras pesaient trop lourds. Il en avait mal. Et soif, et faim. Son ventre se nouait douloureusement et il se sentait faible de ne pas avoir mangé. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas emmené un morceau de viande séchée ou même de pain ? Il aurait pu croquer un morceau entretemps. Tout comme il aurait dû emmener une gourde d'eau. Il avait le gosier si sec qu'il avait la sensation que sa gorge allait se craqueler et se déchirer sous la chaleur.

- Oncle Thorin… baragouina-t-il, sa bouche pâteuse et ses lèvres desséchées peinant à laisser sortir la lamentation. J'en peux plus… je terminerai demain.

Son oncle était vraiment injuste. Ce n'était qu'une petite plaisanterie. Pourquoi avait-il dû passer ces trois derniers jours dans la forge, à aiguiser des épées et réparer des armures ? Avec la pile d'armes, de heaumes, d'épaulières et de plastrons que Thorïn avait ramenés, trois jours de travail ne suffiraient pas à tout remettre en état. Et puis, il n'avait pas un grand talent dans le maniement du marteau et de l'enclume. Fili était plus doué que lui. Mais lui ne s'était pas fait prendre dans leur blague stupide.

Brusquement, il se retrouva étendu sur le dos, non pas dans la forge, mais dans un véritable charnier. L'odeur de sang, de pourriture lui montait au nez et lui nouait l'estomac, lui faisant monter la bile au bord des lèvres. Tout autour de lui, des Nains, démembrés, lacérés, transpercés, décapités, ensanglantés. Des Nains des Monts de Fer. Oïn et Gloïn, Bifur, Bombur et Bofur, Ori, Nori et Dori, Balin et Dwalin, Thorïn et Fili.

Dans un cri, il se réveilla brusquement, le front couvert de sueur et la gorge asséchée. Un élan de douleur l'immobilisa aussitôt, le clouant contre la surface molle qui s'étendait sous lui. Les yeux exorbités et la terreur rugissant dans ses veines, il refusa de regarder autour de lui, persuadé de découvrir les corps de ses compagnons, de sa famille.

Non… non, ce n'était pas réel. Qu'un cauchemar. Un délire né de la fièvre. Il le sentait, il le savait. Il n'était plus sur le champ de bataille. Il l'avait quitté avant même la fin du combat, à l'instant où il avait été blessé. Se souvenir, se rappeler et se raccrocher à cette réalité des plus effroyables, mais préférable à l'illusion macabre qui l' avait baigné. Ce tas de cadavres n'était pas réel. Ce… cet endroit étrange qui s'était déployé sous ses yeux l'était. Ce chien qui se leva dans un aboiement et courut hors de la pièce aussi était bien réel…

Un chien ! Il se souvenait. Il y avait un chien chaque fois qu'il s'était réveillé en présence… de quoi ? Ou de qui ? L'individu qui l'avait trainé jusqu'ici. Qui que ce fut. Les sens en alerte et tenu en éveil par l'adrénaline et la terreur qui coulaient en lui, il sentit la torpeur et la fièvre s'éloigner suffisamment de lui pour qu'il ait les idées claires. Bouger. Il devait bouger, et voir où il se trouvait. Savoir qui l'avait amené ici.

Comme il aurait aimé être de retour dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère, en Ered Luin ! Simplement découvrir sa mère penchée sur lui, son oncle veillant dans un fauteuil près du feu, Fili endormi dans le lit juste à côté de lui. Comme quand il était malade enfant. Tout aurait été bien plus simple ! C'aurait été bien mieux ainsi !

Avec un grognement douloureux, il tenta de se relever. De sa position allongée, il n'avait qu'une vue limitée de son environnement. Il ne voyait que le plafond, un mur blanc à sa droite et une porte à sa gauche. Mais lorsqu'il tira sur ses bras et ses jambes pour les ramener vers lui et se redresser, outre un élan de souffrance, ce fut la paralysie qui le frappa soudain. Il pouvait bouger. Il sentait ses muscles se tendre. Mais aussi et surtout les liens enroulés autour de ses chevilles et de ses poignets qui le maintenaient cloué au lit.

Par Mahal ! Qu'est-ce que…

Un mouvement à la périphérie de son champ de vision. Il tourna aussitôt la tête vers la porte pour découvrir, figée sur le seuil, une longue et fine silhouette. Sa vision était encore floutée mais il resta un instant interdit en découvrant une femme, dont l'aspect le frappa. Pas une Naine malgré sa taille. Ça il en était persuadé. Elle n'avait pas de barbe et ses cheveux… par Mahal, ses cheveux était coupés courts et d'une façon si désordonnée qu'on eut dit qu'un Orque les avait taillés à coup de cimeterre ! Les mèches étaient inégales, les plus longues dépassant avec peine les oreilles, les plus courtes creusant des trous dans la chevelure.

Et qu'elle était squelettique ! Même un Elfe avait plus de chairs sur les os que ça ! Elle était maigre à faire peur. Ses jambes, qui dépassaient d'un pantalon dont il manquait beaucoup de tissu, étaient légèrement creusées entre les muscles. Ses épaules, qui dépassaient d'une tunique dont les manches avaient sans doute était arrachées, semblaient prête à percer la peau pâle.

Son visage était tout aussi maigrelet. Ses pommettes ressortaient comme des lames sous les tissus faciaux, creusant un peu plus les cernes sous ses yeux immenses. Des yeux noirs de velours, ourlés de long cils.

Elle resta immobile, ne faisant pas un pas de plus dans la chambre, le regard planté sur lui. C'est alors qu'il remarqua, en plus du chien qui se glissa entre ses jambes, l'arbalète qu'elle tenait à la main. Une comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Mais une arbalète tout de même, chargée qui plus est.

Légèrement haletant et tendu, il se crispa un peu plus, serrant les poings et les mâchoires. Dans quoi s'était-il retrouvé ? Par tous les Valar, pourquoi lui et pourquoi cela ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix basse, légèrement tremblante.

Il se maudit intérieurement. Il aurait préféré que sa voix ne le trahisse pas. Mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de force, il le sentait. Il n'était même plus sûr d'être capable de se lever.

La femme se ressaisit brusquement, sa prise se raffermissant sur son arme, qu'elle releva et pointa sur lui. Son visage était figé comme du marbre. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, il découvrit une terreur sans nom dans ses yeux. Elle était effrayée, sans doute plus encore qu'il ne l'était. Alors c'était lui qui était attaché et elle qui était armée ! Le chien à ses pieds grogna doucement, les oreilles plaquées contre le crâne, les babines légèrement retroussées.

D'un ordre bref, elle le fit taire. Son ton ne laissait aucun doute sur le sens de ses mots… mais il n'en avait saisi aucun. Elle avait parlé dans une langue qui lui était tout à fait inconnue. Ce n'était pas de l'elfique, ni de l'Orque et encore moins du gobelin.

- Vous êtes… mordu ? demanda-t-elle en commun, dans un accent à couper au couteau avec des mots maladroits.

Ainsi c'était elle qui posait les questions. Lui y répondait et devrait attendre pour avoir ses réponses. Serrant les mâchoires et ravalant les paroles qui lui vinrent, il inspira. Ne pas la brusquer, ou elle risquait de mal le prendre. Et il n'avait pas la force de lutter ou de soutenir une joute verbale. La tête lui tournait encore trop pour cela. Mais de quoi parlait-elle ?

- Mordu ? répéta-t-il lentement, sans comprendre.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle sembla réfléchir un instant, cherchant ses mots. Elle reprit, d'une voix hésitante, baissant légèrement l'arbalète vers le sol.

- Les morts… vous ont… mordu ?

Les morts… les morts qui marchaient ! Alors il n'avait pas rêvé ! Elle les avait bel et bien vu elle aussi. Et elle savait de quoi il s'agissait ! Pourquoi donc voulait-elle savoir s'il avait été mordu par l'un d'eux ? Lentement, il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, ne la lâchant pas du regard. Il avait de plus en plus mal et il sentit ses forces le quitter, la faim le dévorer. Il était pourtant hors de question de céder ou faiblir. Il refusait de se laisser de nouveau emporter dans l'inconscience sans savoir pourquoi il était là, attaché et qui étaient ces personnes qui l'avaient amené ici !

- Ils vous ont… elle hésita, cherchant un mot. Griffé ?

- Non.

- Touché ?

- Non.

La femme semblait indécise. Ses réponses devaient être celles qu'elle espérait, car son arbalète descendait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il répondait par la négative.

- Qui vous a fait mal ?

Son langage basique et enfantin aurait été touchant en d'autres circonstances. Il aurait sans doute ri et se serait gentiment moqué d'elle. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air des plus innocents en cet instant précis.

- Des Orques.

Il vit l'incompréhension passer dans son regard, ses yeux noirs s'étrécissant et ses sourcils se fronçant un peu plus. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme pour chercher à se souvenir, laissant son interrogation clairement s'exprimer. Mais elle se redressa rapidement, comme rejetant la question. Il ne chercha pas à savoir quel était le problème. Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal si elle ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle sache qu'il venait d'un champ de bataille. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qui il était. Il avait cru avoir affaire à un sauveur, et le voilà en état de prisonnier. Qui pouvait dire pourquoi avait-il été ainsi attaché ? Pourquoi avait-il été sauvé ? Il refusait d'être utilisé comme otage ou monnaie d'échange contre son oncle ou son frère.

- D'où êtes-vous ?

- Ered Engrin, mentit-il.

- Pays ?

Ce fut son tour d'être muet de surprise. Se moquait-elle de lui ? Où ne savait-elle réellement pas où se trouvait le royaume des Monts de Fer ? Tu es dans un autre monde, se rappela-t-il mentalement. Tout ce qu'il avait vu lui était inconnu. Sans doute ne connaissait-elle pas plus son monde à lui… Il devait le vérifier.

- Je suis un Nain des Monts de Fer, se contenta-t-il de répliquer d'un ton tendu.

- Un… copeau* ?

Un léger rire grinçant lui échappa. Il n'y avait vraiment rien de drôle, c'était nerveux. Mais son éclat mourut rapidement dans sa gorge, lorsqu'elle pointa de nouveau son arbalète vers lui. Le geste était tendu, angoissé. Oui, elle avait bel et bien peur de lui. Il espérait que la gâchette n'était pas sensible, sans quoi le carreau risquait de partir sans que ce soit voulu.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Pourquoi suis-je attaché ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

Il voulait savoir, mais surtout, il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas un danger pour elle. Il était juste perdu, incapable de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle garda le silence, se cachant presque derrière son arme.

- S'il vous plait. Dites le moi… supplia-t-il. J'ai besoin de savoir.

Le peu d'assurance qu'elle était parvenue à afficher se fissura. Elle était prise au dépourvu et ne savait quoi lui répondre.

- Vous m'avez sauvé, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ?

Malgré la fièvre et l'angoisse, la curiosité affleurait et le titillait. Était-ce elle, celle qui l'avait arraché aux morts qui marchaient, au monstre tout de noir, à la mort tout simplement ? Il le souhaitait grandement. Savoir que quelqu'un lui était venu en aide, dans ce monde si étrange et déroutant, alors qu'il était au plus mal, lui redonnait un bref espoir et du courage. Peut-être pouvait-il espérer un soutien, une aide supplémentaire pour lui rentrer chez lui ? Et même si…

Il doutait de pouvoir retrouver la route d'Erebor. Il ne savait comment il était arrivé ici. Ni où cet ici se trouvait. Rien ne lui était familier, tout lui était inconnu. Alors, même s'il était condamné à rester en ce lieu… peut-être aurait-il quelque compagnie. Peut-être pouvait-il lier contact avec elle et les autres personnes avec qui elle devait vivre. Il ne voulait pas être seul, en quelque circonstance que ce fut.

Elle baissa enfin son arbalète, qui pendit au bout de son bras, et elle fixa sur lui un regard indécis, la peur s'affichant enfin librement sur son visage. La surprise le frappa. Ce n'était pas une femme qu'il avait devant lui. Mais une jeune fille. À peine sortie de l'enfance comprit-il enfin en voyant sa face maigrichonne abandonner totalement son masque figé.

* * *

><p><strong>Hell<strong>

Pourquoi ?

Je ne savais pas, vraiment pas. Devais-je être heureuse, soulagée de voir mon inconnu suffisamment réveillé pour avoir une conversation ? Ou inquiète du regard empli de colère et incisif qu'il m'avait lancé à mon arrivée ? Il était furieux d'être attaché, ça se voyait. Et malgré la faiblesse évidente qui pesait sur lui… il semblait prêt à se relever si elle le détachait.

Mais c'était impossible ! Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que se réveiller et être si conscient après ce qui lui était arrivé ? Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et ses blessures, sans être mortelles, auraient dut l'affaiblir bien plus que cela.

Nom de Dieu, nom de Dieu, nom de Dieu !

Qu'allais-je faire ? Je pensais avoir encore un jour ou deux avant qu'il reprenne ses esprits, avant de devoir lui faire face, de devoir lui parler, de devoir… lier conversation. Converser ? Bon sang ! Comment était-il possible d'oublier que les humains parlaient entre eux, et que mis à part s'il était sourd, muet et aveugle, je devrais communiquer avec lui ?

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Parler avec Marguerite ou Eddy, c'était différent. Je les connaissais. Et je n'attendais pas vraiment de réponse de leur part, pas de quoi lancer et alimenter un échange. Une vraie discussion…

C'était la meilleure celle-là ! L'instant d'avant, j'étais morte de peur à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire ou dire… et maintenant j'avais la trouille de devoir parler. Parler, après tout ce temps seule ! Une furieuse envie de pleurer me saisit à la gorge. J'avais envie de me laisser aller contre le mur et de verser des larmes, de crier, de sangloter. De joie, de terreur, de soulagement, d'angoisse.

Parler. Je doutais déjà d'avoir pu mener une conversation normale en français, autant dire qu'en anglais, c'était à désespérer.

Mais l'homme attendait toujours. Je le voyais trembler, les bras et les muscles du cou tendus tandis qu'il s'efforçait de garder le regard haut et droit, rivé sur moi. Il me regardait. Ses yeux ne me lâchaient plus… que faire ?

Aussitôt, je me détournai et m'éloignai à grand pas, le plus vite possible. Fuir son regard. Fuir ses yeux… De quelle couleur étaient-ils d'ailleurs ?

Rha ! Tais-toi, ne songe pas à cela ! La peur se disputait de plus en plus à la curiosité et la timidité. Oui, la timidité. Je ne savais pas si c'était ce sentiment stupide ou la terreur réellement qui m'avaient poussée à fuir. Je n'avais jamais aimée être le centre de l'attention. J'affectionnais plus que tout mon anonymat et ma tranquillité autrefois. J'en avais besoin. Combien de fois avais-je souhaité être seule au monde pour ne plus avoir à supporter les regards ou les conversations des autres ? Toujours se méfier de ce que l'on souhaitait. Deux fois d'affilé, mes vœux avaient été exaucés, et je n'en étais pas heureuse. Même là, je regrettais durant un instant d'avoir tant souhaité qu'il se réveille.

- _Wait ! Please, don't leave ! Please_ _!_

Je ne m'arrêtai pas aux appels de notre inconnu. Je continuai ma route et débouchai sur la cuisine, sans savoir comment pourquoi. Eddy n'était pas derrière moi. Sans doute était-il resté pour veiller sur notre étranger. Brave chien. Il était le meilleur ami dont je puisse rêver. Silencieux, fidèle et tellement plein d'amour. Nous nous complétions et nous comprenions…

Ce genre de relation, je ne pourrais pas l'avoir avec un humain. Alors pourquoi avoir espéré ne fut-ce qu'une seconde de pouvoir… quoi ? Me faire un ami de cet homme ? Un compagnon d'infortune ? Je ne savais même pas s'il n'allait pas s'en prendre à moi. Chercher à faire de moi sa…

Je secouai la tête. Ne pas même y songer. Ne pas y penser et tout irait pour le mieux. Si je me montai trop la tête là-dessus, je retournerai dans la chambre avec l'arbalète et m'assurerai que ce que j'avais fait jusqu'à présent ne servirait à rien.

- Ta gueule !

Laissant l'arbalète tomber à terre, je me pris le visage entre les mains.

- Ta gueule, ta gueule, ta gueule, ta gueule !

Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, je secouai la tête de toute mes fores, essayant de faire taire cette voix pernicieuse qui me disait de ne pas me fier à lui. De ne pas commettre une seconde fois cette erreur. Souviens-toi, souviens-toi de la dernière fois…

- Stone, le monde est stone ! me mis-je à beugler dans la pièce. Laissez-moi me débattre ! Venez pas me secourir, venez plutôt m'abattre, pour m'empêcher de souffrir ! J'ai la tête qui éclate ! Je voudrais seulement dormir ! M'étendre sur l'asphalte, et me laisser mourir !

Après avoir presque hurlé la fin des paroles, je restai là, immobile, le souffle court et la gorge presque douloureuse d'avoir tant crié. J'attendis un instant, voir si la petite voix revenait pourrir mes pensées, mais elle s'était tue. Tout comme Eddy, elle n'aimait pas cette chanson. Ses paroles la faisaient fuir ou se taire à chaque fois. Tant mieux ! Qu'elle me fiche la paix ! Je n'avais pas besoin d'elle pour me dire quoi faire !

… sauf que, je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire de notre homme. J'étais partie comme ça, sans rien dire, en le laissant seul et attaché. Enfin pas seul, vu qu'Eddy gardait un œil sur lui. Mais quand même. Ça ne se faisait pas de laisser les gens seuls comme ça, quand on les avait « invités » chez soi, si ? Parce que bon, je l'avais plus ou moins invité chez moi en l'emmenant pour le soigner. Je lui avais offert le gite… et le couvert !

Je me tournai aussitôt vers le plateau repas que je lui avais préparé. Lentement, je me dirigeai vers le plan de travail, et passant ma main sur la céramique du bol de soupe, appréciait la chaleur qui s'en échappait. Le bouillon avait un peu refroidi. Il était juste à la bonne température. Mieux valait ne pas le laisser trop refroidir. Et ç'aurait été dommage de gâcher ce repas. Il y en avait trop pour moi seule là. Il me fallait juste un peu, un tout petit peu de courage pour me décider à aller le lui amener et le lui enfourner dans la bouche. Ce qui voulait dire être juste à côté de lui et le toucher alors qu'il serait éveillé.

À moins qu'il ne soit déjà de nouveau inconscient ? Cette pensée me décida brusquement. S'il ressombrait dans le sommeil, le nourrir serait compliqué. Et je n'allais pas le laisser mourir ! Saisissant le plateau, je me dirigeai d'un pas ferme et décidé vers la chambre.

Avant de m'arrêter à trois mètres de la porte. Il ne m'avait pas entendu, je n'avais pas fait de bruit, je pouvais donc faire encore demi-tour. Oui, après tout, lui donner de la purée à manger ne serait peut-être pas si compliqué que ça s'il dormait. Et puis je n'aurais pas à faire causette. Demi-tour !

Mais à peine eu-je fait un autre pas, qu'une voix s'éleva.

- _Do you hear me ? Please, don't leave me alone…_

_Alone_… Seul.

Combien de fois avais-je gémi ainsi, combien de fois avais-je supplié mon père de ne pas me laisser seule ? De ne pas partir ? Si j'avais pu l'en empêcher, si j'avais su le retenir, il ne serait pas…

Il m'avait laissée seule. Désespérément seule. Seule au point d'en perdre peu à peu la raison. M'empêchant de mettre un terme à tout ça. M'obligeant à vivre.

- Laissez-moi me débattre ! Venez pas me secourir ! Venez plutôt m'abattre, pour m'empêcher de souffrir, chantonnai-je tout bas en faisant lentement volte-face et franchissant les derniers mètres qui me séparaient de la porte.

Tout doucement, je passai la tête par l'ouverture, jetant un regard à l'intérieur. Eddy était à son poste, assis bien droit. Notre homme était toujours à sa place, dans le lit, ficelé au cadre de bois. Et incroyablement toujours éveillé. Quoique moins vaillant qu'un peu plus tôt. Ses yeux étaient fixés au plafond, vides. Non, pas vides. Quelque chose y brillait. Était-ce… une larme ?

Déglutissant sourdement, j'inspirai un grand coup et entrai résolument dans la chambre. Aussitôt, son attention se porta sur moi, son regard me foudroyant sur place. Le bougre était vif malgré son état ! C'était comme si en toute circonstance, il était aux aguets. Intérieurement, j'aurais juré que même aux portes de la mort, il aurait été capable d'ouvrir un œil au moindre mouvement suspect autour de lui. La preuve, c'était plus ou moins ce qu'il avait fait quand Eddy et moi l'avions trouvé, se vidant de son sang sur le bitume.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Eddy soupira bruyamment, levant presque les yeux au ciel, que je pris conscience que je m'étais immobilisée en plein milieu de la pièce et que je ne bougeai plus, le plateau suspendu à bout de bras. Rentrant légèrement la tête dans les épaules, je repris courageusement mon chemin jusqu'au lit, près du quel je m'agenouillai, déposant le plateau juste à côté sur le parquet.

Aussitôt, je vis les yeux et les narines de notre homme se dilater, alors qu'il humait l'air, faiblement mais avec une certaine insistance.

- _What is it ?_ demanda-t-il avec un regain d'énergie.

- _Sup and… _Heu…_ potatoes_.

Je n'étais pas sûre de ma prononciation ni de mon vocabulaire. Mon dieu, ce que j'avais perdu ! Moi qui avais pourtant tenté de parfaire mon anglais autrefois, je peinai aujourd'hui à aligner deux mots. Trois ans sans pratiquer ni même lire étaient nuisibles.

Mais visiblement, il avait parfaitement compris de quoi il retournait, car de nouveau son ventre gronda sourdement tandis qu'une lueur s'allumait dans son regard éteint et encore fiévreux. Un fin sourire étira même ses lèvres.

- Hum…_ I will… give you..._

Ne sachant comment traduire ce que je souhaitais lui dire, je mimai rapidement le mouvement de porter la cuillère à la bouche, me sentant totalement idiote. J'avais l'impression d'être totalement sotte à essayer de communiquer par oral, alors là, j'avais touché le fond. Oui, je préférai parler seule ou aux animaux. Eux n'iraient pas me juger sur ma façon de m'exprimer ou de me tenir. Tant que j'étais leur amie, ils s'en fichaient. Avec les gens, c'était différent.

Au moins comprit-il, car il acquiesça doucement de la tête. Mais alors que je prenais le bol de bouillon et la cuillère à soupe en main, je vis son regard se porter sur les couvertures, à l'endroit où devaient être ses mains liées. Il releva les yeux vers moi, tandis que je soufflai sur la première cuillérée.

- _Could you… untied me, please ? _demanda-t-il faiblement, presque hésitant.

- _No !_

Tendue par la proximité et nerveuse à cause de sa présence, son regard, j'avais répondu un peu brusquement. Mais je ne voulais surtout pas le voir détaché. Du moins pas tout de suite. Je préférais être sûre qu'il reste dans ce lit, dans cette chambre. Avoir quelqu'un en vie dans cette pièce était déjà assez étrange comme ça ! Qu'on me laisse un peu de temps… pour m'y habituer, avant de le voir déambuler dans toute la maison.

Il parut surpris et son visage fatigué afficha soudain une méfiance blessée et indignée.

- _Why ? _

- _I am not sure you… won't become a …_ merde, c'est quoi le mot en anglais ? _A walking dead…_

- _What ?_

- _A … zombie, _essayai-je en espérant que le mot serait plus clair.

Au froncement de sourcil qu'il me servit et à son expression fermée, je me figeai. Qu'avais-je dit ? Il avait bien compris de quoi je parlais tout à l'heure quand je lui avais demandé s'il avait été griffé ou mordu. Même si les réponses étaient négatives, il pouvait bien comprendre que je me méfie non ? Surtout que je ne savais toujours pas comment et par quoi il avait était blessé tout à l'heure. Je n'étais même pas sûre de pouvoir ressortir le mot dont il avait usé pour répondre…

Secouant doucement la tête, je décidai de ne pas aller plus loin dans la discussion. Je n'arrivai pas à m'exprimer, je ne voulais plus parler. Il était inutile de continuer, pour le moment. Je voulais en finir et retourner à ma solitude. J'avais encore beaucoup de choses à faire avant le coucher. Et encore tant d'autres à faire demain. Je voulais pouvoir dormir une nuit décente. Je me penchai sur lui, glissai une main sous son crâne pour lui relever doucement la tête et approchai la cuillère de sa bouche. Mais sa nuque se raidit et ses lèvres se pincèrent, tandis que ses yeux –bruns, remarquai-je enfin –me vrillaient jusqu'au plus profond.

- _Please, don't let me like this_, souffla-t-il en une supplique désespérée, tirant légèrement sur ses liens.

J'hésitai et jetai un bref coup d'œil à Eddy, silencieux à côté de nous. Il ne grognait toujours pas. Depuis que notre inconnu s'était réveillé, il semblait même moins tendu qu'auparavant. Il était attentif, veillant sur lui, alerte, mais il était calme. Aucune menace ne se dégageait de cet homme. Même dans son état, s'il avait eu des intentions mauvaises, il l'aurait flairé et se serait montré hostile. Et si la plus petite trace de pestilence avait commencé à marquer son corps, il m'aurait aussitôt avertie.

Cet inconnu n'était pas dangereux. Du moins à première vue.

- _Not today_, répondis-je enfin.

- _I owe you my life. I will never hu…_

- Non ! criai-je en retirant mes mains, laissant sa tête retomber et renversant la soupe chaude sur mes jambes.

Souviens-toi, souviens-toi la dernière fois. Paroles d'homme sont poisons, quand silence et solitude sont fidèles. Pourquoi se préoccuper de lui ? Pourquoi se soucier de sa vie ? Gâcher de la nourriture. A deux, il serait plus dur de survivre que seule. La nourriture durerait deux fois moins longtemps s'il fallait la partager avec lui…

- Non, répétai-je pour la voix dans ma tête.

Ce n'était pas pour cela que je le gardais attaché. Simplement parce que… parce qu'il aurait bien été capable de se lever, alors qu'il devait rester allongé ! Voilà, c'était pour lui, et aussi un peu pour ma tranquillité d'esprit.

L'homme me contempla avec un air surpris, avant que de fixer avec circonspection mes jambes, légèrement rougies par endroits. La peau n'était pas brûlée, mais le bouillon était encore assez chaud. Le regard de l'inconnu se voila soudain. Il lutta pour rester éveiller et parvint à garder les yeux ouverts. Mais il était clairement arrivé au bout de ses forces.

- _You should eat. Before you sleep._

Alors, à contrecœur, il se laissa nourrir, avalant difficilement, s'étouffant parfois, toussant pour chasser le liquide de sa gorge. Je m'efforçai de ne pas trembler ni de montrer mon malaise. Au moins avait-il cessé de parler, de poser des questions. Une fois le bouillon avalé et la purée dévorée, il se laissa aller dans les coussins, fermant les yeux et soupirant doucement. Tandis que je ramassais la vaisselle sur le plateau, je le considérai du coin de l'œil. Il était prêt à repartir dans le sommeil pour un bon moment. Je l'enviai quelque peu. Moi aussi j'étais fatiguée. Moi aussi j'aurais aimé pouvoir me glisser sous ma couettes, la tête au creux de l'oreiller, pour me laisser aller à somnoler puis dormir d'un sommeil profond, sans avoir à me lever à l'aube. Mais j'avais encore les légumes à mettre en conserve, les fruits en faire en compote ou confiture, sans compter que je n'avais toujours pas mangé moi-même. Lentement, je me relevai en emportant le plateau, vérifiant rapidement qu'Eddy avait encore ce qu'il fallait dans ses gamelles.

- _Kili._

Je sursautai en entendant de nouveau la voix de l'inconnu. Me retournant, je le découvris avec les paupières de nouveaux ouvertes, ses iris plantés sur moi. Pourquoi ne dormait-il toujours pas ? Et c'était quoi ça, un kili ?

- _I am Kili, son of Fliki_. _At your service_, dit-il faiblement avec un sourire. _And you, what is your name ?_

Je restai stupidement plantée là, la tête vide. Kili, c'était ainsi qu'il se nommait. Ca me paraissait tellement étrange, bizarre ! Non pas le nom en soit, bien qu'il ne me rappelait aucun patronyme connu jusque-là. Mais qu'il ait un nom… il ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit qu'il puisse en avoir un. Pour moi, il était juste mon inconnu, trouvé à moitié mort sur le chemin et présentement attaché nu dans le lit.

Il attendait toujours, luttant de plus en plus pour le sommeil et je mis un moment à comprendre pourquoi il ne se laissait tout simplement pas aller. Or il m'avait demandé mon nom, et je ne lui avais toujours pas répondu. Mon nom… j'eus un trou au moment de retrouver comment je m'appelais. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne servait plus à rien, que c'était comme si je n'en avais plus. Puis il me revint, comme un coup de poing tandis qu'il résonnait à les oreilles avec la voix de mon père.

- Hélène, entendis-je ma propre voix répondre en échos aux appels de mon père.

*** Ils parlent tous deux anglais ici. Swarf, copeaux en anglais, est proche du mot anglais pour Nain, Dwarf.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Pas trop mal cette confrontation entre les deux ? ^^<br>Et le nom de notre jeune amie est enfin révélé, youhou ! =P**

**Réponses aux guest :**

**Lyra : ** Inédit ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, je n'ai pas trop fait le tour du fandom, mais je pense que l'idée de ramener un personnage de TdM chez nous n'est pas si exceptionnelle ^^ Tu aime les zombis ? Cool, ça change des gens qui disent en pas aimer les zombis mais qui lisent pour Kili :3 J'avoue pas mal m'inspirer de l'univers de Walking Dead au niveau des morts et de leurs comportements =) Oui je suis sadique et tu découvriras à tes dépens à quel point je le suis XP Hahaha, tu as ta réponse là ;P Alors, es-tu satisfaite de leur interaction ? ^^  
>Désolée pour le faux-espoir et pour l'attente. J'essaierai d'être plsu rapide pour la suite ;) Merci pour tes reviews =)<p>

**Waina** :Je prend toujours mon temps pour lé déroulement de l'histoire, tu as bien du le voir avec Naurofana qui traîne en longueur non ? =p  
>Oui oui je sais je suis sadique x) Mais tu devais bien te douter que je ne suis pas cruelle qu'avec un seul perso, mais tous XP Argh, non pas tout en capitale ! XD<br>Et ne t'inquiète pas, je suis déjà sur le prochain Naurofana ;) Merci pour ta review =D

**Tite'tartine** : u es bien une des rares à aimer mes cliffhanger ! XD Les gens d'habitude me maudissent pour ça ! =P Mais je suis contente que tu aime le sadisme x) Merci à toi pour tes reviews ;)


End file.
